


Jamie sawyer's new Adventure's in National city season three

by Sanvers80



Series: Part 2 of season 2 Jamie sawyer new adventure with superfamily [2]
Category: supercorp Sanvers
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanvers80/pseuds/Sanvers80
Summary: this chapter finishes chapter 22 of season 2 with the girls organising the wedding stuff and Jamie and Lena sort out the honeymoon surprise togetherEliza and Jonn eventually come home back to the penhouse together and help out the girlsthere a surprise mention in the first chapter of season 3 and there more to come within season 3 with supercorp and sanvers!!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: Part 2 of season 2 Jamie sawyer new adventure with superfamily [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965454
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie Sawyer Monday blues with her family part 2

They went back inside and rejoined everyone Lena place her laptop on table and started to organize the to do list for Midvale Kara leaned in to cuddle Lena “hey babe so how long will take for our to do list arrive at Eliza's” Lena leaned and whispered “it wont take long babe coz we can always go to Midvale and sort out some of it anyways” Lena kissed Kara cheek “ we got this babe all the way maybe go next weekend perhaps u cud fly us there” Lena smirked at Kara who took the hints “ that's not problem I can do that for ya sweetie cool next weekend perhaps.”   
Alex and Maggie were chatting with Eliza and Jonn then Lena spoke up “ Maggie is it okay we take Jamie on a road trip with us next weekend to Midvale so that me and Kara can arrange some of the wedding stuff u guys can choose yr cake and we can order and arrange it all for ya” maggie looked at Lena and Kara who was waiting for an answer from the detective “ of course u guys can take Jamie to Midvale thank you for organizing some of the wedding stuff for us Lena much appreciated.”   
Lena and Kara plus little lady were getting excited and high fived each other Maggie laughed and giggled she loved watching the interaction with Jamie and supercorp   
Eliza was excited for the double wedding with her daughters and she was overwhelmed that she was gaining two more daughters who she adore so much she couldnt wait to spend more time with her family she spoke up “why don't u guys stay at the house next weekend and we can make a weekend of it and get things started” said Eliza.   
Supercorp nodded “ sounds like a plan Eliza thanx u so much looking forward to it spend some quality with my lady and my bad ass niece” Sanvers laughed at Lena comment about Jamie who giggled with them together “ can we take Gertrude and Krypto with us next weekend as well please”said Jamie Alex and Maggie nodded at Jamie “I'm sure u can sweetie there loadz of good walks for them and for guys as well yr have a lot fun together it will give me and yr Ama some time to catch up on work etc” Jonn was happy to have Alex come back to work he cud use Maggie help as well next weekend as well.   
“Jonn cud u help us with the guest list like contact some of them we can see Brian and yr friend at the bar” Alex continued “Lena did u wanna phone Sam and Ruby and invite them and maybe ask Ruby if she wanted to be part of our wedding as a bridesmaid” Lena face lit up after Alex mentioned Sam and ruby they were a big part of her life she misses them a lot “ of course I will I'm right on it” Lena said when she reached her fone and texted Sam it was very long till she got a reply and a phone call back so she put Sam on speaker fone.   
“Hey stranger been while how are things hows ruby doing miss u guys so much” they waited for Sam to speak “hey guys we both miss u so much congratulation on both yr engagements we are both so happy for ya and yes we wud love to come to yr special day and ruby wud luv to be yr bridesmaid she cant wait and looking forward it” then Sam continued with towards Maggie “ its good to have u back detective sawyer ive miss ya alot even thou we didnt get a chance to hang out I cant wait to see ya and meet little Jamie and catch up with all of u guys soon.”   
The whole gang spoke “miss ya more Sam give ruby the biggest cuddle from all of us and cant wait to see both of ya in Midvale soon so ruby can do a bridesmaid fitting we will let u know the details Sam” later on that day they had order take away for everyone and they were going through all the wedding stuff Maggie and Lena took Jonn to one side towards outside onto the balcony coz they wanted to talk with him in private “hey Jonn we have something to ask you together we wud love if u escort Alex and Kara down the aisle on our special day and we want to ask Eliza to a officiant our wedding" they continued.   
"Jamie came up with Gertrude and Krypto to be the ring bearers” Jonn heart was filled with joy and went in for a hug “I wud be honoured to escort Kara and Alex down the aisle to u guys I'm so proud to be part of this family cant wait to witness yr special day ladies” they hugged and they were happy they rejoined their family there was a buzz and Krypto and Jamie went to grab the take away they spent most of the afternoon designing the wedding invitations Lena arranged with her private jet staff a flight to Midvale for her and kara and Eliza plus little lady and both dogs and asked the staff to stock up for them.   
And told them that they might be flying some stuff over to Midvale from national city Lena was excited to go to Midvale and explore the area and see where Kara grew up she also arranged Sam and ruby travel as well and sent straight to Sam email account and Sam texted her back “cant wait too see ya Lena miss u heaps hugs Sam & Ruby xxx” Lena texted back “I miss you too Sam cant wait to see ya both soon Alex and Maggie got ready to leave Jamie had snuggled on the couch with Krypto and fell asleep.   
Alex went over and lifted gently little lady in her arms Maggie lifted Gertrude in her arms they all said there good nite together “see ya soon sis nite mum” Alex hugged and said her good nite and so did Maggie she hugged Supercorp and Eliza as well little lady was back to school in the morning so they left the pen house   
Kara and Lena cuddled on the sofa with Krypto “ we covered a lot today sweetie with our wedding plans which is good at least we got less to do cant wait to go to Midvale with you Kara and spend some time together we both need a break away from work” Lena leaned over and kissed Kara “i love you Supergirl” Kara looked straight into Lena emerald eyes “ I love you more” Jonn and Eliza spent some time on the balcony together they wanted to let the girls have some alone time.


	2. Jamie Sawyer week of excitement school and family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter there some surprise guest who have arrived in national city to see the super gang family 
> 
> jamie sawtyer was at school and then she re joins her family again after school for more fun at the wedding shop to sort out their outfits for the big day 
> 
> there a cute moment with Lena's driver Tony with Jamie niece and uncle monent who u will be in some of the chapter in season 3 and helps out the family

Jamie fun day at school and with her family 

The week got shorter Jamie loved going to school hanging out with all her friends she more excited coz she was going to the wedding shop with her family Sam and ruby had arrived and was staying at Lena's pen house for a bit Alex and Maggie had gone back to work Maggie was helping more at the Deo with Jonn and Alex  
Lena limo pulled up at Jamie school they all were patiently waiting for little lady to come out school which had ended and Tony got out of the car and opened the door he saw Jamie running over to him.   
“Hey Jamie are u ready for some fun everyone is in the car lets go little lady I got u a snack and drink its in the holder for ya” Jamie high fived tony he guided her in the limo everyone cheered and hugged little lady she sat next to ruby who gave her drink and snack “thanx ruby cant wait to have some fun with u guys been looking forward to it all week bring it on” ruby winked at Jamie “so how was school sweetie what did u do 2day” Maggie asked “it was good we did art and craft and painting and PE as well and I beat my class I did” Maggie smiled at her daughter “ that's my girl nice job sweetie.”   
Maggie high fived her daughter Sam and Lena were taping away on their iPad with L Corp work and checking their emails as well Kara and Alex were just chilling out enjoying the ride and catching up with Sam and Ruby Tony set off into town it wasn't too busy he arrived slightly early to the wedding shop and let the girls out Jamie gave tony a cuddle “thanx for the ride Tony u rock I hope yr coming to the wedding it wouldn't be the same without u there” tony knelt down to Jamie “I wouldnt miss it for the world Jamie u can count on me little lady I even will escort u down the aisle it be my honour sweetie” said tony.   
Jamie gave him another hug before going into the wedding shop with the others Tony spoke up again “i will always be there for u Jamie I promise anyone upset or hurt you they have to go through me big time I've got yr back no matter what” little lady high fived Tony Lena heart melted when she saw little lady and Tony's interaction she knew he had a good heart and soul she spoke up to him “Tony we gonna be a little while in the shop I have pre booked a table at our fav restaurant why don't u join us tony im sure little lady wud love to hear about yr adventures u have had there a cafe house just over there grab yr self a coffee.”   
Jamie reached into her pocket and gave Tony some loose coin “ why don't u grab yourself a pastry on me Tony and I will see u soon” tony looked at Jamie “ I cant accept this little lady its yr coins” jamie pouted “ yes u can tony u can buy me a dessert later deal” tony leaned down and gave little lady high five they left tony and headed into the wedding shop Alex and Maggie walked in the wedding shop first and wanted suit's so they turned to the left and Lena joined them and so did Jamie ruby and Sam followed Kara to the dress.   
She was gobsmacked and overwhelmed with it Ruby supported and gave her aunt a cuddle “ where do we start their incredible wedding dresses” Sam lead the way and found some low cut dress for Kara and Ruby she too was looking for a creme dress for herself “what colour dress are u looking for they have creme,light blue ones over here with no tails” Ruby looked around and she saw the perfect dress for her so she went to get changed Kara saw ruby eyes lit on her dress she knew what colour she wanted “ why don't we have both colour's and we can try them and see which one be a perfect fit then we can go from there. 

to be continued in chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the super gang just arrived at the wedding shop and they have a lot fun trying on dress and suits Jamie will have fun hanging out with her family they will goof around as well Maggie and Alex make a game of it in the changing room for little lady 
> 
> there alot more to come with the nxt chapter with Jamie and her family and the new surprise arrivals as well 
> 
> stay tuned for more fun time with Jamie and her super gang family!!  
> thanx for yr support in the nxt season hope u enjoy reading these chapter and the season aswell !!


	3. Jamie Sawyer having fun in the wedding shop with the Super gang part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Ruby have some fun in the wedding shop with their family Alex and maggie and lena got looking at the suits and so did Jamie 
> 
> Ruby and Sam and Supergirl went in search of dressing Kara was a bit out of place but Sam and Ruby helped her out 
> 
> they were gonna out for dinner with Jonn and Eliza and Lena had invited her driver as well as little lady taken a shine to him

Jamie Sawyer and Ruby Arias having fun with their fun in the wedding shop together!!

Over in the suit section of the shop Lena and Jamie were looking at some suits creme and light blue ones Maggie and Alex saw the traditional black suits ones weren't to keen of waistcoats so they had a look and choose a couple and went to try them on whilst Lena and Jamie were still looking for their ones “what about this light blue suit one aunt Lena yr look awesome in it and bad ass as well” said Jamie Lena winked at her niece “u got a good eye on suit sweetie why don't we see if we can find u one maybe the same colour and creme one and u can see which u like the best” said Lena.   
Jamie nodded at Lena and they both went on a hunt for couple suit for little lady which didn't take long Jamie eyes just lit up big time the material was like light blue silk suit” what do u think aunt Lena I love the silk feeling and the colour as well” Jamie said Lena took it of the rack held it for Jamie and she finally found a couple of suits as well and they both went to the changing area to try them both on creme and the light blue one Lena and Jamie were having some fun Lena made it a game for little lady she did some dance moves and Jamie copied her aunt.   
They both giggled and laughed together Maggie and Alex heard the giggling and followed it and they drew the curtain slightly and smiled and hugged each other they joined little lady and Lena in the cubicle area also Sanver's witness little lady and Lena dancing together and they two joined in with them “We look good and smoking amazing little lady what u reckon Sanver's does me and my little niece look cool”said Lena to both of Jamie mum's Alex disappeared for a second and she came back with four pairs of black sunglasses and handed Lena and Jamie their's and gave Maggie her's.   
They in sync placed them on at the same time and Alex then said “we look cool and we are family but most important we are bad ass protectors we have each other back” Jamie did a little spin then high fived her aunt “Ride or Die aunt Lena 4ever” then Lena looked down at her niece with Sanvers watching on “stronger together we rise together we fight together we protect as Sanvers and Supercorp forever we are family Jamie Sawyer” then Sanvers said together “Amen Lena Danvers Luthor we always have yr back ride or die ms Luthor.”   
Jamie held her hand out Lena placed her hand on top of her niece's then Sanvers followed on they knelt down to Jamie level and waited for little lady to speak “i will always have yr backs no matter what my promise to you guys what ever happens in our next chapter in our future we still be family Aunt Lena I know u been hurt in the past but you have us now and I'm proud to call u my auntie” Lena smiled and shred a tear “ I love you too Jamie when we first meet my life wasn't in a good place my brother and mother betrayal me.”   
Lena continued “yr auntie Kara came into my life at point where I almost gave up hope then yr mummy Alex strolled into my office and made me a promise one rule u don't mess with the Danvers sister's ever!!” Alex and Maggie smiled at Lena then Maggie lean over and place her hand on Lena shoulder “yr always have my protection Lena no matter what why don't we purchase our suits and let the staff press them and dry clean them and we can arrange for them to be flown to Midvale” Maggie continue “i wonder how the girls are doing shall we go and spy on them ladies.”   
Sanvers and Lena and Jamie shook their head “nah we let Kara and Sam and ruby have their moment together I bet they look incredible beautifully” Eliza and Jonn walked into the wedding shop Jonn went to find Sanver's which he did “what time do u call this Jonn the girls said then Jonn closed the curtain “my bad I'm sorry work just got a bit hectic u ladies look bad ass and Ms Sawyer u look dashing and cool in yr amazing suit” Jamie winked and handed her uncle a pair of black glass he took the hint and got changed quickly and re joined the girls.   
Then he posed with the girls they took some pictures together Jamie made funny faces they laughed and giggled together they were so much having some fun with Jonn Dr Danver's went to find Kara she couldn't wait to see her and Sam and Ruby in their dress and she wasn't disappointed at all she gasped for air and she was overwhelmed and she couldn't speak at all Kara and Sam and Ruby dress look incredible she shred a tear for them they all turned around for her “woooow ladies u looked incredible beautifully I'm speechless woooow Lena is gonna be overwhelmed and not knowing what to say Kara.”   
The shop ladies came over with four glasses of champagne for them to celebrate which they were happy to take them Jonn felt proud and overwhelmed he was a very proud father of his girls and now he gains another two daughter then he spokes “we ride together we die together badass family no one mess with my family” he hymns it and the girls just jiggle together then Jamie poses more with them then Alex plays their bad Ass song and they just dancing away over in the far side Kara and Eliza cud hear the other party and giggling and laughing together.   
But they let them carry on and left them to it Kara and ruby found their tune and they dance together with Sam and Eliza watching them and laughing “see we can fun in our corner the elegant princess hehe” Sam joined her daughter and danced with her and Kara as well Supergirl had found the perfect outfit for Eliza one of the shop assistant brought it over to them Dr Danver's face just dropped and she shred mega tears “ me and ruby saw this and thought of you Eliza why don't u try it on and meet us here then we can boogie together.”   
Eliza went to the changing room she didn't take long and rejoined Kara Sam and ruby “wooow Eliza u totally look amazing incredible we spotted the right one Auntie Kara” said ruby Kara winked at Ruby and high fived each other “well yes we did what u reckon Jonn gonna say when he see Mumma bear Danvers in her outfit on our special day” Eliza was a little embarrassed “I've seen how he looks at you Eliza he always been fond of you since day one don't be afraid to open yr heart up again since u come to visit I've sense he enjoyed spending time with you Mumma bear go for it u got my blessing and u know yr having Alex's as well.”   
Kara said to Eliza  
Dr Danvers cuddled her daughter and ruby and Sam joined them then she spoke up “we always be family no matter what Ruby u have an incredible heart I can see why Supergirl choose u to be her wing girl I know she very proud of you and miss u a lot” Ruby hugged Eliza “ I miss her too a lot I hope we can catch up some time maybe go for ice cream if she like” Ruby said to Eliza Sam and Kara looked at each other and cuddled Kara whispered so only Sam cud hear “i take her out maybe 2moz afternoon for ice cream just us girls” Sam smiled.   
“I'm sure she will like that Supergirl I've missed you and yr sister a lot I haven't seen Lena this happy for a long time yr the one for her Kara since the day u first meet u cud see the magic between you both” Kara looked at Sam “i love her so much Sam she is the one for me she has always been since the day we meet I felt so lucky to have her by my side I just wished I had saved her from all her pain when she was growing up” Kara shred a tear “ hey Kara don't beat yourself up she a strong person she a fighter she has heart of gold and I'm proud to call her my best friend she come so far thank's to us.”   
Kara nodded she knew Sam was right “thank Sam what wud we do without you around” Sam smiled and whispered “yr welcome girl of steel what wud we do without you in our life's thank for being the glimmer of hope for us Kara” Sam said Supergirl just winked at Sam and keep hold of her Ruby and Eliza were having fun taking pics Sam looked at her watch she knew Lena had booked a table for them so she went over to the staff and spoke with them told them that they had chosen their outfits and cud they press and dry clean them for valentine day and to be ready for pick up for transport to Midvale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the girls just wanted some fun together as a family and let looses 
> 
> they eventually found their outfit and Ms Luthor arranged with staff to pack them and press them before they go to Midvale 
> 
> Ruby and jamie will bond more within the chapter they will be separable 
> 
> there alot more to come with the supergang thanx for reading and supporting!!!


	4. Jamie Sawyer having fun in the wedding shop with the Super gang part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Sawyer enjoying her time with her family at the wedding shop and restaurant she loves her family so much 
> 
> Kara and Lena have alot fun time with their family at the wedding shop so does Sanvers and do some moves and cool photo ops aswell together 
> 
> everyone have a great time together have alot laugh and giggling Jamie has a great eye on on fabric and outfits

Jamie Sawyer and super gang hanging out for the evening 

They all got changed and thanked the staff and arranged for their outfit to be before valentine day and they will get picked up by Jess and Tony to be taken to Lena private jet the girls were all in a very good mood they were all happy finally Eliza took Jonn hand and he accepted “we did good Eliza lets go and eat I'm hungry after all that excitement” Eliza smiled at jonn and he led her inside the restaurant Lena had arranged a private area of the restaurant for them to relax and enjoy them self she knew what to order all of their favorites she had also ordered some champagne for them to celebrate.  
Make a toast together they all walked near the table and it was incredible laid out Lena had arranged some throne chairs for them all Kara and Sanvers were speechless they all didn't know what to say to Lena they all looked at her she then reached for her glass of champagne and raised it in their honour “Stronger Together love bonds us all forever and always” then they all reached for theirs and chanted “Stronger Together love bonds us Amen” Kara was overwhelmed incredible proud of her girl she leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered to her.  
“You belong to me Lena Luthor love bonds us I'm yours always & Forever my love” Kara wrapped her arm around Lena shoulder and chimed their glasses together Lena reached over and kissed her lady Alex and Maggie raised their glass to Supercorp Alex spoke “Lena u have become an important part of this family u made my sister happy and complete when I first meet ya I did judge u coz of yr surname but you have proving over and over again that u do care about our city our people and you wanted to make a new life for yr self and Luthor corp.”  
Alex continued “I'm proud to call you my sister in law and I promise I will always protect you no matter what I wud of given you the shove talk but I wont I can see that yr heart is in the right place and I raise this glass in yr honour ms Lena Danver Luthor” Maggie raised her's “Amen to that to you Ms Luthor stronger together love bonds us all we Supercorp and Sanvers will rise together and we will keep our city protected as family.”  
Eliza and Jonn raised their glass Jonn speak's next “ we come so far together we accomplished so much stronger together we shall always be no matter what I'm proud to call you my family and ms Luthor I'm proud to call you daughter in law” Lena raised her glass to Jonn then Eliza spoke and raised her glass to her family “we come so far together we have had some high and low we've conquer and protected national city as one our girl of steel is a paragon of hope she our savior and hero we are her people and her protector's and her family where ever she is tonight we raise a glass in her honour and will always stand by her no matter what.”  
Said Eliza then she continued “Stronger Together love bonds us all forever I'm proud to have u all in my life Sam and ruby Jonn Lena and you Maggie plus also you Jamie” Eliza continued “u given my girls hope and compassion friendship but most of all family that we have become Lena and Maggie u have stolen my girls hearts u shown them what love is all about and I thank u from the bottom of my heart and I cant be more prouder mum to call u both my daughter's”.  
Maggie and Lena shred a tear Kara and Alex held their girls in their arms after Eliza speech they all sat down Alex and Kara pulled their girls chair's out and let them sit down first but Kara remained standing up and everyone looked at her and waited till she spoke the girl of steel held out her hand for Lena's hand ms luthor was more than happy to do that for her girl Kara took a moment before she spoke then Jamie got out of her chair and went over to her aunt who picked her up.  
Kara knew why Jamie did that to support her and her niece whispered “ you can do this aunt Kara I'm ere for you” Jamie said and wrapped her arms around her aunt neck “Today has been overwhelming and definitely one of the best days we have come so far together as family and I'm proud to call you my family” Kara continued “To my beautifully Lena u given me unconditionally love and compassion and honour and I'm deeply in love you and I cant wait to start our lives together as wife and wife and build our future together you are the one for me u have always been my true soulmate Lena” Ms Luthor was tearing up and lean she kissed her wife to be hand.  
Lena spoke “ I love you unconditionally Kara and I will be proud to call you my wife you are my everything and my world we Supercorp will rise stronger together national city will always be protected by us my love” Lena stood up next to Kara and wrapped her arm around her love to let Kara continue “Alex u are my strength my mentor but most importantly my protector u gave up so much for me when we were growing up I'm honoured to be yr sister I know we have had some bumps in our path but we have conquered so much together I'm proud to call you my sister” Kara raised her glass to her sister and Alex did the same to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperCorp and Sanvers enjoy a meal together which Ms Luthor arranged and organised with all their favourite foods 
> 
> they all do speech's to each other and thanxing each other for their support and love they share for each other as family 
> 
> Jamie Sawyer goes over to her auntie Kara and support her whilst she does speech to Lena and er family and also Alex aswell 
> 
> there is more to come within these scenes in the restuarant with the supergang and Jamie sawyer


	5. Jamie Sawyer and supergang having family time part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and her family enjoying their time together as a family with a lot speeches towards the family 
> 
> Alex and maggie enjoying their time together and the same with supercorp there a surprise in store two people i wonder who
> 
> Lena driver Tony joins the family for the meal and get Jamie her dessert that they agreed on

Sanver and Supercorp spending time with their family 

Supercorp sat down Jamie sat on her aunt's lap and she spoke out “ I definitely have the best aunt's ever and I'm glad yr part of my life when I first arrived u two took me under yr wings I owe Supergirl a lot after she saved me aunt Lena u open yr heart to me and protected me I'm proud to call u family I have something for the both of you hope like it.”   
Jamie looked over towards her mum who reached into her inside pocket of her jacket and produce a long silver box Maggie got up came over and gave it to her daughter no one knew nor did Alex it was between mother and daughter only!! Kara and Lena looked surprised and overwhelmed at Jamie gift box little lady opened it up and there was two silver bracelets with diamond crystals from fortress of solitude everyone was shocked and had heart eyes.   
Supercorp were tearing up they weren't expecting such a incredible gift from Jamie Kara was crying the girl of steel went over to Maggie who stood up and they both hugged each other Supergirl had recognized the crystals from the fortress she whispered quietly “thank u Maggie for such an incredible gift don't know how u did it I love it” Maggie whispered back “ yr welcome Supergirl I have my secrets” Maggie winked at Kara then the girl of steel went back to her seat next to Lena Jamie then placed Lena's bracelet on her wrist and fastened the clip and spin it round.   
Ms Luthor wrapped her arm around her niece “Its beautifully Jamie I love it thank u so much sweetie” she hugged her niece tightly Kara sat back down then Jamie turned and with Lena help she placed Kara bracelet on and spun it around and it started sparkling under the lights“ thank Jamie it gorgeous and beautifully”   
Kara lean and gave her niece a kiss on her cheek little lady remained in her aunt's lap and they enjoyed the feast Kara made sure the food was still piping hot for them all.   
They all tucked into it they laughed and giggled together Sam and ruby were happy to be back In national city with their family they were happy for Lena and Alex who finally found their happily ever after Ruby had a surprise for Jamie as well but they wanted to wait till the perfect moment to give it to her Tony arrived and joined the family Lena made sure he had some food as well he was overwhelmed that Lena had him dine with them all it showed him that Lena respected him and trusted him she was important to him.   
He adored Jamie as well he was her protector no matter what enjoyed his new found family company he loved watching the interaction with Jamie and her aunt's he cud see how close they have become since little lady arrived Jamie had ordered her dessert which was on her uncle Tony she looked up in his direction and winked at him as he was paying for her dessert which he agreed with her earlier he just smiled and winked back at his little angel so they all finished their desserts Lena had already sorted out the bill when she booked the restaurant for them.   
Kara was happy and excited to start her new life with Lena she kissed her lady cheek and whispered “thank u for this incredible day and evening yr the best my love love u so much yr incredible babe” Supergirl had noticed little lady had drifted off to sleep so did Lena Kara was about to lean and carry her niece when Ms Luthor spoke out “its okay babe I can carry her out if u can help me slightly” Kara nodded and helped Lena out of her throne chair Maggie went over to offer to take her daughter from Lena after she noticed Jamie had fallen a sleep on Lena.   
“Maggie I got her promise it all okay she cud stay with us over nite it be a shame to wake her up now” Maggie nodded and spoke quietly “ thank Lena yr the best I will come over in the morning and take her to school from yrs” Lena nodded they all exited the restaurant and Tony opened the limo doors Eliza and Jonn said good nite to their family and walked away from the girls they knew that there was more to Jonn and Eliza they were happy for them Lena manage to get into the limo without waking up little Jamie who was snuggled into her aunt's arms.   
Maggie and Alex snuggled up together they felt blessed and happy Alex leaned and kissed her lady and whispered “ I love you so much babe what u and Jamie did for Kara and Lena was really sweet and crafty but I love u more yr incredible Maggie” Tony had arrived at Supercorp Penhouse and he opened the door for the girls they all got out Maggie and Alex said their good nites to the girls especially Jamie Alex got out and helped Lena with Jamie "thank for letting her stay with u Lena tonight one of us will come and take her to school I will text ya” said Alex then she hugged Lena.   
"No problem u know we always love to have Jamie over she pretty special to us Alex I'm still overwhelmed with her gift its beautifully” Alex spoke up “I had no idea that Maggie and Jamie were gonna do that for u guys I thought it was cute and adorable as it was coming from little lady” Lena revealed her bracelet “I do recognize the crystal stone from fortress of solitude Alex I love her gift Jamie has a good eye for her crystal stone.”   
Alex smiled at Lena comment “she certainly does Lena yr pretty special to her I think it was a thank for what u did for her when she first arrived I'm gratefully for what u did for her” Lena teared up and held Alex and whispered “ I will always be there forever to support her and protect her nite Alex see ya in the morning” Kara was carrying little lady school bag and waiting for Lena to finish chatting with her sis Sam and Ruby waited with Supergirl “nite sis see ya in the morning we give Jamie some breakfast and make sure she done her homework.”   
Tony took Sanver back home they were completely relaxed Alex was intrigued about the bracelets Maggie knew her lady love was gonna interrogate her about them   
“so babe u and Jamie did amazing and smooth job of being sneakie with those bracelets they are incredible babe” the detective smiled and giggled and went into her jacket pocket and produced a small velvet box and she opened it a silver plated diamond cut ring was inside of it Alex teared up she was speechless “Alexander Danvers will marry me forever.”   
Maggie got the ring out of the box and placed it on Alex's finger the director didn't know what to say “Maggie I love you so much yes I will marry you forever I cant speak right now completely speechless u blown me away” Maggie and Alex kissed and cuddled together the director was admiring her ring then the detective spoke up “ I had help from a source then had it custom made for me and it was the same for Kara and Lena bracelets as well” Alex smiled she knew who helped them she made a mental note to thank Clark for his part in the surprise gifts. 

To be continued nxt chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super gang had amazing meal together a family Jamie surprise went down a treat everyone was so shocked and surprised on how Jamie and the detective to managed to do it without anyone knowing about it 
> 
> Jamie fell asleep so she staying with her aunt's with Sam and ruby staying there aswell more fun for jamie 
> 
> Eliza and Jonn said their farewells and went off on their own the girl knew he had a soft spot for Eliza there more to come with them through the season


	6. Jamie Sawyer and supergang having family time part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter focus on after their family meal out sanvers were all content and happy especially alex after Maggie gift 
> 
> supercorp are still reeling over Jamie gift for them and they decide to do something for her and ruby aswell 
> 
> lena was to find her mum Lillian luthor and kara had the same idea aswell 
> 
> Sam and ruby feel bless to have an increditable family who they adore so much

Jamie Sawyer staying over at her aunt's penhouse with Sam/ruby

The girls got out of the limo and thank Tony and went back inside their apartment only to find Gertrude curled up on their bed fast a sleep Maggie got some water for them and joined their beloved pooch and dreamed about their special day Back at the Penhouse Lena took Jamie to her room and got her settled in Krypto had followed her to little lady room and climb onto the bed and he helped Lena putting Jamie to bed Kara had come in briefly with a bottle of water and placed it on her bed side table.   
Supercorp kissed little lady forehead and turned her light off and left Krypto with her and sneaked out of her room they headed back out to living room area to join Sam and Ruby who were all snuggled up on the couch “did u guys have fun at the wedding shop it was pretty cool that we all now got our outfits for our big day I will arrange for the outfit to be flown over to Midvale soon” Lena continued “one less job and whatever else we need to be flown over before me and Kara go over to Midvale we will order the flowers and the joint wedding cake we need to talk to yr sister about it before we leave this weekend babe.”   
Kara spoke up next “ Sam why don't u guys come and join us we taking little lady as well and the dogs as well Eliza needs to get back to Midvale so Lena offered to fly her back” Sam and Ruby looked at each other and nodded to each other with excitement “we wud love to come to Midvale with u guys it be great to get away for a bit thank Kara yr the best” Sam said Kara and Lena got excited they cuddled together Ruby got up and went over to her aunts and hugged them “ I've really missed you guys so much cant wait to spend more time with you and little Jamie she's pretty cool I love yr bracelets she gave you both they are incredible” said ruby.   
Lena and Kara adored their Bracelets from Maggie and Jamie “we love them too we weren't expecting this incredible special gift from little lady I believe she might have had help from a certain someone I do love the crystals in the bracelet very sparkly” said Lena Kara was overwhelmed and she too loved her bracelet she thought it was a cute gesture from her niece Kara looked at Lena “maybe we cud do something special for Jamie babe” ruby spoke up me and mum have something special made for Jamie I hope u approval auntie Kara.”   
Sam went to her handbag and got the silver box out for ruby to show her aunt's Ms Arias walked over to Ruby and together they opened the lid up to show Supercorp they had got her a silver Supergirl symbol with cubic stone around it Lena and Kara was completely speechless and adored Sam and ruby gift to Jamie “ she will totally love this guys bless you for getting it for little lady I'm sure she will adore it maybe give it to her whilst we in Midvale it be a perfect moment” said Kara.   
Then she continued “ babe we gonna have to get her something I will go to the fortress and get a crystal and maybe between us we cud come up with something even if its a duplicate of our bracelets or ring as well to go with the bracelet for our little agent what u reckon babe” Lena loved Kara idea “that sounds perfect gift for our little niece she wud love it we might need yr help Sam and u too ruby to distract her for a while so that we can arrange it all” Sam and Ruby nodded.   
“You got it we can help you for sure guy's we got your back always” they all hugged together Sam spoke we better hit the hay sweet we have more adventures tomorrow with Jamie and both of yr aunts as well good nite Supercorp” Lena and Kara said their good nite to Sam and Ruby and they both went into the kitchen and poured themselves a drink each and head into their room Lena and Kara got ready for bed they both took off their bracelets and place them in Lena safe.   
She closed it shut “tomorrow morning cud we do one of your special breakfast for Jamie and ruby babe” said Kara Lena smiled and nodded “yes sure we can sweetie two special's coming up I'm sure I can rustle up something for both our niece's in the morning” said Lena who was climbing into bed and Kara joined her and they cuddled for a while Supergirl had a thought of asking Lillian Luthor to the wedding for Lena but she didn't know where she be or hiding herself or if she wanted to be found at all.  
Lena turned to face Kara “ I love you so much Kara I feel the luckiest lady of all of national city our family is pretty special and our niece's are pretty special as well we cud have something made for ruby as she a bridesmaid alongside with Jamie possibly two bracelets and necklace's with the crystal” Kara loved the idea she smiled with heart eyes “that's sound perfect babe I love both idea's yr the best whilst Jamie at school I cud go maybe to 2morrow to fortress of solitude then you cud phone yr jewellery specialist and try arrange the surprise for me please sweet.”   
Kara lean over towards Lena who was totally under Kara spell and kissed her lady “Of course my love cant wait to see ruby and Jamie face lit up when they see our surprise looking forward to our time away with u Kara thou” Lena continued “Kara love I have been doing some thinking about our wedding guest I wondered if okay with you to reach out to Lillan I know we all have history with her and she cause a lot of trouble my brother is died to me he doesn't exist.”   
Kara was opened to let Lena invite Lillian to their wedding “I was actually gonna try and trace and ask her in personal to our wedding as a surprise for u babe” Lena shred a tear she was speechless that Kara after everything Lillian did to her she was gonna go out of her way to find Lillian for her Lena couldn't speak at all “ your amazing Kara I wud be lost without you in my life u given me so much compassion and love I dont deserve you babe.”   
Lena was happy and content with Kara she lean her forehead against her lover's they stayed like that till they both fell asleep Kara was her Supergirl forever she wanted to have more first's with her lady Supergirl was content and she too was in her happy bubble with her Lena she lean over kissed her love she removed a strand of hair away from Lena face and she wanted to show her love how much she adore her Lena didn't wanna let Supergirl go at all then drifted off to sleep together.   
Back at Alex apartment Sanvers was settled in bed but all of sudden Maggie started moving she was having a nightmare Alex felt her lady being unsettled and she tried to comforted her as best as she cud and then Gertrude woke up suddenly as well she had noticed Maggie was crying so she crawled gently over to her and then led on her chest with her head on her shoulder she lick her face to just letting her know she was there then she settled back to sleep.   
Alex thought it was cute on what the young pooch did for Maggie Alex keep an eye on her once she had settled down and relaxed in her embrace she then moved closer to her from behind and rested her chin on the detective shoulder as well not wanting to waking up Gertrude and she drifted off to sleep the young pooch never left Alex or Maggie bed at all he was worried about his mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supercorp have a heart to heart conversation together about Jamie 
> 
> sanvers get all settled then all of sudden Maggie gets unsettled but gertrude comes to the rescue there more to that scene in nxt chapter 
> 
> there alot more moment with supercorp and Sanver's and Eliza and sam and ruby to come 
> 
> thanx for reading and yr support with y story!!


	7. Maggie sawyer and Jamie Sawyer morning with their love ones part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Maggie woke up sudden finding Gertrude on her chest a sleep and wonder why she was on their Alex will explain to her briefly and have cuddles then the director will leave to fetch Jamie from her aunt's place 
> 
> Maggie and gertrude fall back to sleep together and ALex being alex takes a sneakie pic of them 
> 
> at the penhouse Jamie is up first with Krypto coz she love watching sunrises on the balcony

Maggie and Jamie Sawyer early morning with family

The morning sunshine ray sparked through the apartment the detective stirred and woke up slowly she noticed a sleeping Gertrude was led on her chest She was puzzled and confused so she waied till her lady had woken up fully Alex eventually started to stir and she stretched out totally and opened her eyes slowly and rolled over towards Maggie “Morning babe how u doing after last nite u were tossing and turning and were very unsettled like u were having a bad nightmare that's why Gertrude is on yr chest she was so worried about you as well she cud sense that u were having a bad dream” Alex said.   
Maggie raised her hand over Gertrude and started stroking and reassured her young pup that she was okay she gave her another wet kiss on the nose and then the detective cuddled both Alex and the young pooch together she didn't wanna move at all she was content “I don't remember much about the nightmare at all that I had babe I'm sorry I woke both of you up thank's for looking after me thou u two” Alex smiled and cuddled up to Maggie “anytime babe we here for you did u want me to go and take little lady to school and u and Gertrude stay ere and have a chill out day and I will be back with yr fav breakfast and hot drink and something for you as well Gertrude if u look after yr mum for me whilst I'm gone thou.”   
Maggie just smiled and nodded at Alex she didn't really wanna move at all and wanted to spend more time with Gertrude just them together the young pooch started wagging her tail and licking Maggie face being all excited Alex kissed Maggie and she went off to have a shower and change then head out to the pen house to pick little lady up Maggie and Gertrude went back to sleep the young pooch curled right up against the detective and fell back to dream world Alex had come back over and fetched her wallet and keys and mobile she took another sneakie shot of her two favorite's.   
She left the apartment and head over to Lena and Kara pen house sunshine rays were bright through Kara and Lena blinds who were still in each other embrace they were content Ms Luthor stirred and not wanting to wake up Kara who eventually stirred and slowly stretched still holding Lena as well “Morning beautifully so not long till our road trip finally cant wait babe” Kara smiled and rolled slightly into Lena who was more than happy to carry on cuddling her beloved they did hear some movement in the hallway.   
Which they knew wud be Jamie as she likes to get up early to watch the sunset rises they thought Krypto might be with her as well as they have a very close bond he goes everywhere she goes too the young pup actually did more for little lady he actually turned on the hot choc machine which Lena had brought he found Jamie cup and placed it on the metal tray it bleeped and he went over to little lady and he grab her stool Jamie got the hint went up to the hot choc machine and pick up her cup which was nice and warm.   
She hugged the young pup and they both went outside and snuggled up on the lounger together Kara and Lena eventually got up and went into the living room kitchen area Lena noticed the hot choc machine had been turned on she smiled and thought how Jamie managed to make her hot drink Lena started on breakfast for them all Kara went searching for little lady and Krypto and found them curled up on the lounger together drifting off to sleep Supergirl lifted Jamie mug before she smashed it on the floor and took it inside for Lena to refill it for her whilst having her breakfast with them.   
“Did u find our little lady and superhero” Kara smiled and nodded “yep I certainly did they are both curled up together on the lounger drifting off to sleep whilst waking the sunrise and Jamie still in her pj's so I will go and find some of her clothes which can wear to school and sort out her school bag so we can check her homework book we can make her some lunch as well unless either Alex or Maggie wud of pick something up for her in the coffee shop before coming over here."   
"I will text and find out" said Kara to Lena supergirl disappeared for a bit to sort out some clothes and Jamie bag and text her sister as well Lena was more than happy to fix little lady some lunch so she carried on making some breakfast Sam and Ruby had woken up and got in their dressing gown on and went into the living room kitchen area “morning auntie Lena” Ruby went to the kitchen area and she hugged her aunt “Morning precious did u sleep all good after our excited evening that was fun glad we managed to find our outfits.”   
Ruby smiled and she too was excited for her aunts “do u need any help auntie Lena with breakfast where Jamie and Krypto” said young Ruby then Sam poured herself and Ruby some hot choc for them and handed a cup to her daughter “I'm all good here sweetie cud u do me a favor Rubes thou” then Lena continued “little Jamie and Krypto are outside on the balcony on the lounger cud you gently wake her up for me when she ere she likes to watch the sun rises we got some cute pic of her and our little hero curled together.”  
“No probz Auntie Lena I can do that for you I will be right back” Ruby left the lounge area went onto the balcony and slowly not wanting to scare her waking up Jamie who was all snuggled up with Krypto “Auntie Lena almost dishing up breakfast now Jamie she asked me to come and get you” little lady yawned and stretched out the young pup jumped off the lounger and Jamie slide down and followed ruby inside Little lady went to freshen up and she came back and sat up on her aunts breakfast stools.   
Kara gave Jamie her juice and Lena passed her niece her plate of pancakes with her fav sauce's little lady was licking her lips Lena just smiled a lot knowing her breakfast always a hit with her niece Kara passed little lady her homework book to go through it with her whilst having her breakfast she had to finish her poem of which she had started with her aunt's help she got it all finished both of aunt re read it and was really good they were proud of their niece bit of reading which Lena helped her out.   
Both Kara and Lena signed and commented Jamie homework book Kara had a text from Alex saying she was on her way to pick up little lady and that Supercorp didn't have to worry about lunch for Jamie she pick up something for her she read it but she was gonna give her niece a small snack treat anyway Lena went to the snack box in the cupboard and placed it in Jamie school bag and bottle of water for her as well they all enjoyed their breakfast together having laugh and giggling Jamie had finished and went to get showered and changed before Alex had arrived Sam and ruby cleared up the kitchen for Supercorp Lena went to check on Jamie who was struggling to get her sock on “Hey sweetie u need a helping hand” little lady nodded and Lena helped her out and placed her Supergirl sneakies on as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex head out to fetch Maggie and get her lunch sort out Lena give little a snack treat in her lunchbox 
> 
> Lena and Kara and Jamie enjoy their morning breakfast together with the arias girls 
> 
> little lady loves her auntie special breakfast one of the best one's Lena love cooking for her niece 
> 
> there is more to come within nxt chapters with Alex and the supergang


	8. Jamie Sawyer morning with her loves one and Sanvers busy morning part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter just focus on Alex picking up little jamie from supercorp penhouse and they have some fun on the way to school
> 
> Eliza get home after her lovely note with jonn the lena and kara was intrigued to found out more 
> 
> supercorp takes arias girl out for the day to waterfront sea life centre
> 
> maggie and alex morning does go quite as planned

Jamie spends her last moments with her aunts before she leaves for school

There was a knock on the door Ruby went to opened the door and it was Alex “morning auntie Alex” and gave her aunt a big cuddle the director was more than happy to give her a cuddle “ morning sweetie did u have fun last nite definitely the best evening ever hey Sam we have to arrange for you to come over to ours before u go back” Sam approached Alex gave her a hug as well “we would love that Alex thank u for the invite we cud do a game night with pizza and movie” said the arias girls. Alex smiled she loved the idea “perfect idea we can totally do that it be lovely to catch up with u guys me and Maggie we do miss you heaps” Lena and Jamie strolled back into the living room little lady smiled and saw Alex had arrived at the pen house she rushed over to Alex “Morning Mummy missed you loads but I had fun ere with auntie Lena and Auntie Kara” said Jamie.  
Kara got little lady jacket and helped little lady put it on and zipped it for her Lena got her school bag and place her homework book and her finished poem in it for her as well “Alex we signed off her work and she done some reading with us as well” Alex nodded “cool no worries thank u for helping her out for us much appreciated” Supercorp and the arias girl gave Jamie big cuddles and said their goodbyes to the director and Jamie little lady gave Alex a big sloppy strawberry sauce kiss on the cheek.  
Alex didn't mind at all she lifted her daughter up in her arms and smiled and gave her a sloppy one back then Alex spoke to Jamie “morning princess did u have fun here with yr aunt's this morning I know u had fun yesterday at the wedding shop” said Alex then Jamie nodded “i sure did mummy love my aunties loads” then Alex continued “ right little lady we better get you to school now Supercorp high fived their little niece “thank sis and you too Lena for letting little lady stay over last nite yr the best ever have a great day both of you” Kara and Lena cuddled together.  
"its not a problem any time have fun at school let us know how u get on with yr poem sweetie” Jamie nodded “no problem Supercorp I will video call you later” Alex and Jamie left the pen house made their way to black 4x4 the director allowed Jamie to sit in the front seat on her booster with her and she turned on the CD player and press play and they both started singing and dancing together on the way to school Eliza arrived back to the pen house Kara and Lena were happy to see her and were intrigued they were gonna tease her which she noticed with the girls were gonna talk to her.  
But they left it and allowed Eliza to relax and retire to her room Supercorp and arias girls were gonna pop out for a bit take the arias out for the day Kara left Eliza a note and they setted off together Tony was waiting for them outside Maggie and Alex arrived at the Deo Jonn seemed very happy and content his evening with Eliza went well he was fond of her a lot “So did one have a great time last nite at the wedding shop and at the dinner as well” said Alex to Jonn who was trying to avoid the question but he knew Alex would bug him all day about it so he took his time to speak “I had a fantastic time last nite.”  
“It was lovely spending some time with my family been a while I adore yr mum Alex and you know I would never hurt her she means a lot to me I would like to take her out more and show her more of national city if that's okay with you Danvers” Alex and Maggie waited to reply “its more than okay we know how fond you are to Eliza we all happy for both of you totally have our blessing and u know you always have Kara's as well we glad she has u in her corner now.”  
Jonn smiled and was thankfully that both Kara and Alex accepted his and Eliza close friendship bond An alert on the scanner came flashing up on the Deo computer more disturbs down town Sanvers took that as their cue to leave Deal with it Maggie phoned a head for Ncpd for back up and they did take a some agents with them as well they all got geared up and left together Jonn messaged Eliza and told her the good news Arias girls and Supercorp had arrived at the waterfront they were gonna treat Ruby to the sea life center.  
And show her the little otters that had only been born not long ago Lena received a text from Clark she tapped away asking him to ask Alura to be a surprise guest for her blushing bride to be at their wedding Sam and Kara started chatting away with Ruby Kara quietly and whispered to Arias girls “if I wanted to find Lillian Luthor where would I start the last time me and Lena saw her was when she kidnapped Lena and took her to Lex vault and forced Lena to open it.”  
Kara continued “but now she disappeared I wanted to find her and give her a wedding invitation to ours and sort thing out with her for Lena sake” Sam was thinking not wanting to alert Lena “The family did have a holiday cabin near a national park or try the Luthor manor she cud be there still licking her wounds up” then Sam continued “Kara she really hurt Lena and almost hurt Supergirl as well why is it so important to have Lillian there after everything she put Lena through Kara.”  
Supergirl listened and nodded “ I understand that totally Sam but at the end of the day she is Lena mum if I didn't invite her she would hate me more for not allowing her to attend our wedding I just want to give her the choice of coming to support her daughter on her special day” then Kara carried on talking “I know Supergirl will be carefully watching closely if anything does happen on the day then she will be dealing with it personally” then ruby hugged her mum and her aunt Kara they all watched the passing boat at the waterfront whilst Lena was dealing with her messages.  
Lena knew she had to make an excuse for it so she rejoined arias girls and her lady love “sorry about that work emails I had to deal with but all dealt with now” Lena switched her fone off in front of Kara who smiled and lean and kissed her beloved Ceo and wrapped her arms over Lena shoulder and the Ceo did the same to her they were both content they made their way to sea life center and Kara got her fone out she had booked some passes for them and she showed them to the staff members and they gave the girls coloured wristbands for their entry and they all walked in and had a great time as family.  
Maggie and Alex got into town and saw the carnage another alien attack their were cars every where some piled up in the street there was some peeps that got hurt but not badly Ncpd and the Deo agent started to investigate the scene area Alex and Maggie went to investigate them self some aliens they knew had got hurt they even saw Brian an informant of theirs so they went over to chat with him on the quiet away from prying eyes and ears “what the hell happen here Brian was it another drug bust or one of the cartel mobs you should of inform us about it then we cud dealt with it all.”  
Brian was scared for his life he didn't wanna worry the girls at all “ I'm sorry I should of contact you both but when yr living on the street u don't know who to trust around these parts there a big mob fish not sure what he deals in but someone crossed him and look what happened's” Sanver listened to Brian and advise him to come with them they cud protect him better they had a soft spot for him he was more than happy to get off the streets for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Kara have a chat about lillian luthor about finding her for lena 
> 
> Lena has a secret chat with clarke about Alura about asking her to the wedding without kara knowing 
> 
> maggie and alex morning get a bit busy and they spot a informant brian on the street and helps him out 
> 
> there to come in nxt chapter's


	9. Sanver's morning of hell Dr Danvers afternoon troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers wasnt expecting to babysit their informant at all and miss out seeing Jamie before her trip to midvale 
> 
> Alex messaged her mum to pick up little lady which she was more than happy to do for her daughter and get to spend more time with her 
> 
> on the way to Jamie school things turn for Dr danver but luckiy enough Krypto was there for her

Maggie and Alex day of hell Dr Danver afternoon bad moment

So Sanvers took him to the secret hideout for witness protection victims Brian got settled in and the girls knew they couldn't pick Jamie up after she finished school So Alex text her mum to see if she cud pick her up for them and Alex gave her the address for the school she apologies but told her something come up at work and it needed both her and Maggie attention Eliza woken up to the buzz on her phone she saw a text from Alex asking if she cud pick up little Jamie from school Krypto slip through the gap of the bedroom door.   
And jump onto Eliza bed she was more than happy for the young pooch to keep her company for a while and she spoke to him “Do u fancy coming with me to pick up Jamie in a bit we cud go to the park as well and have some ice cream treat what u reckon boy” Krypto got excited a lot and snuggled next to Eliza she was happy to stroke him and cuddle him as well Eliza eventually got ready to set off to pick up Jamie from school she did text Alex to say it was okay and that Jamie cud stay over again as she coming to Midvale tomorrow.   
That They cud stop by the apartment to pack some things up for Jamie and pick up Gertrude as well and bring him back to Lena's pen house then Alex reply was short sweet “thank mum yr best me and Maggie will see you soon big hugs safe trip home Alex xxx" Eliza got ready and put Krypto lead on him and they left the pen house together they went into the lift and strolled out passed the doorman who smiled at Eliza and they settled off to Jamie school which wasn't actually far from the park so Eliza walked through with Krypto and he enjoyed his walk with his grandma.  
Out of the blue someone came behind Eliza and tried to pickpocket at her purse but Krypto jump into action was quick on the mark and growled and snarled at the guy who was petrified and wasn't expecting it Krypto protected his grandma from the guy two officers rushed over and grab the pickpocket and spoke to Eliza who was still in shock at how Krypto just protected and shield her away from the guy “are u okay miss we will take him and charge him we been looking for him he escaped and he not gonna this time whats yr dog name miss”.   
Eliza was proud of the young pup she was more than happy to chat with the officer's “ his name is Krypto his my daughter dog our little protector” officer approached the young pup “good job Krypto well done for catching this guy u totally deserve a double treat on us here a dog ice cream voucher for you boy.” Eliza said her goodbye's to the officers and thanked them she carried on walking and headed to Jamie's school to fetch her and take her to the park for some ice cream treat little lady came rushing out of school and Krypto got so excited to see his little human friend.   
Coz he spotted her running out and slightly barked to get Jamie attention she did noticed and rushed over and gave him the biggest hug “what brings u here grandma Eliza and you too Krypto I thought Ama and Alex was gonna pick me up” Eliza knelt down “sorry sweetie something has come up at work and they asked me to come and pick u up I thought we cud go to the ice cream parlor in the park then I will fone Tony Lena driver to take us to yr mum's apartment” Eliza continued “then pick up Gertrude and pack some over night clothes and some stuff for yr trip for 2morrow.   
We can go straight to the air strip for yr trip to Midvale how does that sound Jamie” Little lady got more excited for her trip away from national city with her aunt's and her grandma “sounds like a plan grandma Eliza cool beans I am looking forward to seeing where Mummy Alex grown up and auntie Kara as well” Jamie reached out to hold Eliza hand when she noticed they were shaking “Grandma are u okay yr shaking did something happened on the way to picking me up tell me” little lady was concerned about her grandma.   
“I'm okay I promise you Jamie Krypto he protected me from a pickpocket in the park when we went through he was reward a ice cream voucher its in his little pouch there” Jamie reached in the pouch and pulled out Krypto voucher and gave him the biggest cuddled “thank u for protecting my grandma Krypto yr the best ever love you boy” and gave him a kiss on his forehead little lady and Eliza and the young pooch walked through the park together Eliza was a bit nervous coz of what happened to her earlier.   
Krypto was right by her side at all times and Jamie kept an eye on her as well they walked over to the ice cream parlor together and ordered their ice cream tubs and went to sit down and waited for their order to be ready for them Eliza got her mobile out whilst waiting and texted Tony “Hey Tony I know you might be busy any chance you cud pick me and Jamie and Krypto up and take us to Alex and Maggie apartment so that I can pack a case for little lady trip to Midvale and pick up Gertrude as well thank Eliza.”   
It wasn't long till Tony had replied to Dr Danvers text “Hey Dr Danver's that's not a problem I'm on a break at the mo I can swing by the park and come and pick you guys up from the ice cream parlor in 5mins tony x” Eliza fone bleep and she saw the text from Lena driver and she smiled and she relaxed more with her granddaughter and Krypto by her side “Orderno21” one of the ice cream staff called out their number and the young pup went over to the counter got up on his back legs and gave the lady their ticket and his voucher for his reward from the Ncpd.   
Earlier the girl smiled and patted his head she grab the ice cream tray and gave it to the young pup to carry it over to Jamie and Eliza “Nicely done Krypto well done let me help you out” Jamie said so she grab the tray and place it down on the table and both of them passed the young hero his ice cream tub on the grass “here yr reward treat my little hero” said Eliza and Jamie together he sat down happily and enjoyed his treat “So how was school little lady today do you have much homework to do this weekend I can always help you out and I've got a computer that you can use as well to type anything up u need sweetie” Dr Danvers said.   
Jamie nodded and she was excited for her trip and she happy that her grandma was willing to help her out with her homework she didn't have actually much to do another poem and a story to do over the weekend which should be easily for her “ I don't have much to do another poem and a story to write as well Grandma Eliza”  
Eliza smiled and she enjoying her time with Jamie and loving her ice cream treat little lady almost finished hers when Tony appeared and slowly approached them and high fived and hugged his little angel.   
“Hey Jamie hi Dr Danver's are u guys ready to head out now hey Krypto I see u had a treat as well yr a good boy aren't ya” tony stroked him and high fived Krypto. “Hey tony its lovely to see ya again yes we are almost finished thank for taking us to Alex place cud u come up with us coz Jamie isn't to keen on lifts that much” Tony didn't mind at all helping Mrs d out and Jamie as well so they all left the park together and got into the limo and Tony took them over to Sanvers apartment so that Jamie cud get showered and changed and pack some stuff for the trip to Midvale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie was surprised to see her grandma at her school and not her mum's at all so they go and have a ice cream treat little did jamie knew on what happened to her grandma and Krypto
> 
> Tony has now meet up with them and taking them over to the sanver Apartment to get some stuff for Jamie for her over nite stay and trip away aswell


	10. Dr  Eliza Danver ordeal aftermath part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza danver only went to pick up Jamie from the school and she went through the park with krypto she wasnt expecting something to happened to her lucky enough young krypto was with her at the time 
> 
> Jamie and her grandma and tony go to the sanvers apartment and pick up Gertrude and some stuff for little lady
> 
> then they both back at the Lena penhouse preparing dinner for everyone

Jamie spending time with her friend Tony and her grandma Eliza

They arrived at the Sanver apartment and tony lifted Jamie up into his arms and escorted Eliza in the lift Krypto stayed close to his grandma by her side they arrived at Alex level floor and went inside the apartment Jamie went for a shower and got changed Tony helped Eliza pack some stuff for Gertrude and gather some snacks for Jamie and Gertrude plus Krypto helped Jamie with choosing her clothes for their trip and he help her zip up her case and her jacket as well she was struggling with zipping it herself.   
Krypto came back out of the clothes wardrobe and rejoined Tony and Eliza with Jamie suitcase with the young pup helping pulling it into the lounge area she was ready to go over to her aunt's penhouse with Dr Danvers who noticed a brown envelope with her name on it on the kitchen counter she knew what was inside it Alex and her were talking about a new house or apartment with a lot more space and bedroom for Jamie and themselves Eliza left a note in an envelope and put “Alex i will look through them once I'm home 2moz luv mum.”   
Tony gathered Jamie case little lady placed her rucksack on her back she got her school bag which had all her homework in Eliza picked the food bag for Gertrude and Jamie and got the young pups small bed for her to settle on then Dr Danvers made sure the apartment was safe and secured and switch off the light and they all left to go back to the penhouse once Tony dropped them off he had to go and pick ms Luthor and Kara also arias girls from the waterfront afterwards Jamie and Eliza arrived back at the penhouse with both dogs.   
Krypto lead Gertrude onto his sofa bed and they settled down for a while Jamie took her case and rucksack into her room Tony helped Eliza with the other stuff and he went off to go fetch the girls from the waterfront whilst he was doing that Dr Danvers and Jamie started preparing dinner for them all Lena wasn't expecting to see little lady till 2moz evening so it was gonna be a nice surprise for both of her aunt's to see her and then they cud set off early as well as it kind of a long flight back to Midvale.   
Both dogs were fast asleep little lady and Eliza were having some fun in the kitchen singing along they had the radio on to listen to then all of sudden a key turned and the door opened Lena walked in first then Kara then Arias girls Jamie had hidden behind Eliza to surprise them all Dr Danvers was more than happy to help little lady surprise her aunt's Lena walked over to the couch to take off her shoe's she had noticed Gertrude was laying down a sleep with Krypto she looked very puzzled and confused then without any warning Jamie sneaked out without the other's seeing her went over slightly and then said “boo.”   
Which made Lena jumped slightly she smiled and was really happy to see her niece again little lady gave her aunt the biggest cuddle ever “I'm sure yr surprise to see me so soon aunt Lena something had come up at the Deo with Ama and Alex they had asked grandma Eliza to pick me up and bring me and Gertrude here this evening” Jamie continued “Maybe we cud set off to Midvale early auntie Lena if yr pilot is available to take us tomorrow morning” ms Luthor took in what Jamie was telling her and she was more than happy to have her stay over.  
Any time she wanted “missed you little lady it was a lovely surprise its a shame both yr mum's had to work late thou I will message my pilot later to see if he is available to take us 2morrow morning” Lena continued “I'm sure it be all okay luv ya Jamie” then she carried on cuddling her niece she noticed a lovely smell coming from her kitchen “hmmm something smell delicious Eliza” she carried Jamie over Kara who was a bit surprise that her sister didn't call her if she needed Supergirl to help them Arias girls made themselves comfortable on the sofa.   
Kara went over to Lena wine chiller and pick a bottle for them and went in search for non alcohol sparkling for Jamie and Ruby to have Lena was intrigued on what Eliza was cooking it smelt like southern fried chicken and pot sticks little lady snuggled into her aunt she was content “Sweetie do u want help me sort the table out for grandma Eliza” Jamie nodded and they both got mats and knifes and fork between them they made the table Ruby jumped up from the sofa helped her aunt as well Kara passed the glasses to the girls Kara passed Sam a glass of wine to chill out with on the sofa before dinner was ready.   
Eliza was happy and content that Kara and Lena were back she felt safe again she did still feel shaky Krypto woke up sense something was wrong with his grandma so he got up and went over into the kitchen and stood up on his back legs and lean on Eliza she knew why he did it “Hey boy I'm okay I'm promise my hero” she stroked him and he stayed by her side he wasn't convince at all Gertrude Woke up sudden and he jumped on the sofa and snuggled up and went back to sleep.   
Jamie had noticed and went over and put blanket on the sofa whilst holding Gertrude up then placed him on it Kara and Lena noticed Krypto was in the kitchen with Eliza he was watching her like a hawk they thought he was begging for food but Kara cud sense it was more than that they both looked at each other Eliza was sorting out something near the stove and all of sudden she dropped a utensils Krypto was there to pick it up “thank Krypto my hero.”   
Kara was getting worried about Eliza she didn't seem herself both Lena and Supergirl went into the kitchen to help Dr Danvers who was more than happy for them help her out the girls didn't wanna say anything to her it was a bit odd that Krypto seems drawn to Dr Danvers side “lets us help u Eliza u done so much for us already this looks incredible so Lena and Kara dished up the dinner and placed the food in some small dishes and place it on the table with ruby and Jamie help as well Eliza excused herself leaving the girls to dish dinner up for her.   
And she went to freshen up and she needed couple minutes to herself Krypto had followed her to her room he never left her side at all he stay close to her she noticed Krypto had followed her and she smiled at him and she closed her door and she started shaking which were getting really bad and worse she started crying the young pooch got up on his back legs and comforted her and Eliza knelt down to the young pups level and she cuddled him she was lucky he was with her when she almost got mugged in the park earlier.   
They both stayed in her room for a bit longer and she went into her en suite it wasn't sitting well with Kara with the way Eliza was behavioring around them she cud tell something was wrong Lena cuddled and kissed her lady as she noticed Kara wasn't herself she started to get worried then all of sudden Jamie came over spoke up to her aunts “I know what's wrong with grandma Eliza before she came to pick me up she took Krypto for a walk in the park "Do u remember what happened to me in the park Auntie Kara.”   
Kara stared at her niece she was confused on what Jamie meant then listened to her niece who continued “when I first arrived in national city when I got jumped on and had to call you for help well it happened to Grandma Eliza earlier lucky enough Krypto fought him off and the police was nearby they saw what was happening Krypto got rewarded a voucher for a tub of ice cream from them as a thank u for helping out she came to pick me up from school and we went back into the park straight over to the ice cream parlor” Jamie continued telling her aunts. 

to be continued with Jamie and her aunts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the others and supercorp are surprised to see little lady and gertrude 
> 
> the girls help out in the kitchen Kara notices Krypto acting weird around eliza and he more protective of her and was by her side closely 
> 
> Jamie and her aunts chat about what's happened with Eliza and she explains to them 
> 
> to be continued in nxt chapter when supercorp comforts Eliza danvers!!


	11. Dr  Eliza Danver ordeal aftermath part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Eliza only went to pick up her grand daughter from school for alex and Maggie and she got jumped on luckily enough Krypto was there and he protected his grandma plus there was some officers in the park so the guy got caught. 
> 
> Jamie was pick up from school and she was taken to the park to have some ice cream with her grandma and Krypto only to be told on what happened
> 
> and now Supercorp is learning on what happened with Eliza with jamie telling them and they become alot shocked and upset about it especially Kara

Jamie sawyer talking to her aunts about her grandma

“Grandma Eliza messaged Tony to come and pick us up and take us over to Ama and mummy Alex apartment to pick up Gertrude and pack some stuff for me for our trip to Midvale and he brought us back here and then he came to pick u guys up from down town” Kara and Lena was so shocked and angry they rushed down to the hallway to Eliza room and opened her door only find Dr Danvers shaking and crying she was cuddling up to Krypto who curled into Eliza and protecting her the girls came over to her side slowly and gently.  
“Hey Eliza its okay don't be afraid yr safe now no one gonna hurt you I promise we wont let anything happen to you” said Lena then she raise her hand and place it on Dr Danvers shoulder to reassure her then Kara was a bit upset that Eliza didn't call out to her she would of come to help her out “Eliza you should call out for me I would of come to you and definitely punch the pick pocker but I'm glad you were with her Krypto well done boy u saved yr grandma Eliza thank u sweet boy” Kara stroked the young pup Lena and Kara held Eliza for a bit till she stopped shaking.   
And Eliza managed to speak a little towards her daughter's "Im so sorry Kara i should of call out to you but it happened so fast i didn't get a chance to act but Krypto was right there and he protected me from the guy im so sorry sweetie" Eliza just cried in their arms and she took a moment before she was ready to eat with them all Supercorp just held on to Eliza untill she was ready to go back into the lounge area then Kara and Lena plus Eliza and Krypto returned to the lounge area and they all sat up at the table.   
Krypto and Gertrude had some chicken for their dinner Jamie got off her chair went over gave her grandma a big cuddle to reassure her that she was there for her as well “Love ya Grandma” Dr Danvers smiled and she was happy to give little lady a big hug then she got back on her seat and she tucked into her dinner with the others all enjoying their dinner they had a lot laugh and some jokes together Eliza had also made Kara favorite fruit pie Supergirl was getting really excited when she saw the fruit pie that Eliza made.   
She brought it over to the table Lena was laughing at her lady's reaction to the pie “babe stop laughing at me u wait till u try this fruit pie its was famous at home in Midvale me and Alex felt we were in heaven with Eliza famous pies” Dr Danvers smiled and laughed at Kara comment she loved that supergirl loved her pies a lot Lena tried the magic pie and she loved it and she was totally put under the spell as well “holy moses woow Eliza this is so good yum now I can see why my lady loves them so much.”   
Kara smiled and giggled at Lena the arias girls and Jamie enjoyed their slices as well “This is incredible Eliza yr have to give us the recipe its awesome” said Sam  
Eliza was happy that her dessert was a big hit with the girls “thanx Sam I will totally give you the recipe once we get back in Midvale I can dig it out for you I'm glad you like it” Ruby and Jamie got up from the table and cleared it they put all the dishes and the plates in the dishwasher Sam got up as well and helped the young girls to clear up.   
Joined the girls in the kitchen she washed up and Ruby and Jamie dried up leaving Supercorp and Eliza to retire to the sofa Lena and Kara snuggled up side by side to Eliza and so did Krypto and Gertrude they jumped on the couch both pups snuggled against Supercorp and Eliza and went to sleep on them Kara put the tv on and put a netflix movie on for them all Eliza knew why the girls was snuggled up to her she felt safe in their presence and it made her more relaxed Supergirl rested her head on Eliza shoulder so did Lena all three of them were content.   
Back at the safe house Alex and Maggie was settled in Brian was still nervous but he was glad Sanvers was with him they order some food and couple of Ncpd officer brought it to them and they tucked into it Maggie was starting to missing Jamie a lot but she knew she be having a lot fun with her auntie's and Eliza as well which made her feel better Alex sensed that Maggie wasn't settled at all till they knew it was safe for Brian they had to stay at the safe house for now Jonn and some of the Deo team was doing their best to seek out this drug cartel douch bag.   
That had caused the carnage down town earlier Jonn did eventually messaged Alex after midnight to say it was safe to move Brian and bring him to Deo so that they cud protect him there instead away from the city which he was more than happy to do so Alex and Maggie left the safe house and returned to Deo with Brian Jonn was waiting for them and had asked two agents to take over the protection of Brian Sanvers decided to stay at the Deo in alex quartz over nite.   
Back at Supercorp pen house Ruby and Jamie were still up they were playing chess together Jamie had challenged ruby a game Supercorp was still up Eliza and Sam had retired to bed Krypto slept in Eliza room with her to give her more comfort after what she had gone through in the park Kara and Lena provided the girls some rainbow popcorn and soft drinks they were concentrating on the game ruby almost had Jamie with chess mate till little lady knew what ruby was gonna do she learnt from the best her auntie Lena.   
As her aunts watched them when they were playing a game of chess Supercorp knew it was gonna be maybe a long nite ahead they didn't mind at all as Jamie had no school in the morning she let little Jamie stay up a little long Lena was enjoying seeing her favorite game was being played she was intrigued with all their moves on the board she knew there was a new champion among them Kara refilled Lena glass up and they cuddled up together and stayed with the girls a bit longer till one of them started yawning then all of sudden “Checkmate.  
Jamie was excited she just beaten Ruby at chess little lady was jumping in the air and dancing around Ruby was very surprised and she took the loss very well she shook Jamie hand “You won fair and square nice one” Ruby continued “Thank for the game Jamie right we better head for bed if we gonna setting off early for Midvale in 2moz” Little lady looked over to her auntie Lena who was smiling and was happy for her little niece “Did u get a messages or email from yr pilot auntie Lena to see if we cud leave early.”   
Lena grab hold of her mobile both Jamie and Ruby sat on Lena and Kara laps and together they looked to see if there was an email or message and Lena pilot did in fact get in touch with her “Hi miss Luthor yes that should fine the plane is fully fueled up and we have also received the wedding outfits as well which we have packed safely we also stocked up on snacks for Ruby and Jamie got some movies for them to watch as well we will see ya all in the morning say around 9am at the airstrip look forward to seeing u all then Joe.”   
Supercorp and Ruby and Jamie were excited and happy now “right ladies we all better get some shut eye before we leave in the morning either me and Lena will wake u both around 7am so that u cud get yr self showered and change and have breakfast before we head to the strip Good nite ladies see you both in the morning” Supercorp kissed Ruby and Jamie forehead and lead them to their rooms little lady was clinging on to Lena so Ms Luthor helped her and tucked her in as well Gertrude followed them into Jamie room and settled onto little lady bed for the nite.   
Time had flown so Alex couldn't show her mum the property's near the waterfront that she had pick for her and Maggie and Jamie as she wanted to keep it a secret and find them a new home together Eliza didn't feel like going straight to sleep so she opened the envelope that Alex had left her to have look at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Jamie told supercorp everything that had happened to her grandma and then they both went to see Eliza in her room only to find her shaking and upset Kara was annoyed but very concerned about her mum but they eventually coach her out and spent the evening with the amazing dinner and pudding that she had done for them 
> 
> Jamie and Ruby had a game of chess both Kara and Lena watched over the girls and waited to see who wud say checkmate first the girls had some fun 
> 
> Lena did eventually hear from her pilot about leaving early in the morning   
> more to come to be continued


	12. Supercorp and Dr Eliza Danver takes a moment before bed/morning sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so supercorp and Eliza weren't ready to go to bed at all Lena was looking after Jamie reading to her and tucking her in Eliza she didn't wanna got to sleep yet so she had a look at Alex property paper's and was impressed with them
> 
> Alex and Jonn had woken up so they watched the sunrising together and spoke out Alex ask him to help her looking around the properties 
> 
> At the penhouse the girls eventually woke up supercorp and Eliza and Sam are the first one's ruby and jamie are still asleep at the mo

Eliza and supercorp chilling before bed/Morning sunrise arrives

Alex had chosen some incredible property with a similar balcony to Lena so that Maggie and Jamie cud watch the sunrises together whenever they wanted too Eliza liked a couple of the property's that Alex had chosen which wud be perfect for her little family she would let her daughter know by tomorrow with her picks with the picture of the property's so that Alex can arrange for a viewing with maybe Jonn without Maggie knowing at all as it was her wedding gift to her and Jamie.   
Krypto was settled next to Eliza she stroked him and cuddled him they both slowly drifted off to sleep together Lena was still with Jamie reading to her and she eventually switch on her moon and star lamp on for little lady once Jamie was drifting off to dream world Lena felt blessed to have little lady in her life she was special to her Ms Luthor rejoined Kara in their room “did Jamie finally settle I bet she still excited about to tomorrow adventures yr really great with her babe yr make an awesome mum one day when we have kids if u want them with me.”   
Lena was surprised and shocked that Kara asked if she wanted kids with her Ms Luthor smiled and got into bed and curled and cuddled to her beautifully wife to be  
“I would love to have kids one day with you my love boy and girl and build a empire future with you and our kids together yr make the perfect mum Kara some day” Kara smiled and she felt happy that Lena did want kids with her they both held each other closely forehead touching together “If anyone hurts or lays a finger on Eliza again there will be hell to pay and trouble I will chuck them in space for hurting her cant believe it happened to her babe.”   
Kara was still angry over it all Lena cud sensed her beloved was still very upset and annoyed about it all “Don't worry about it baby I promise we will look after her and protect her always anyone comes near my mother in law there will be big trouble that I can promise you my love Eliza has being like a mother figure to me since my own mother turn her back on me so Dr Danvers has filled that gap for sure Kara” Supergirl smiled at Lena comment she felt blessed that Lena had bonded with Eliza and felt like she was family towards her she kept hold of Lena and slowly drifted off and Lena followed shortly afterwards.   
The morning had arrived over national city Jonn and Alex had woken up early and they were watching the sunrise on the launching pad at the Deo whilst having a hot coco whilst Maggie was still a sleep “Jonn cud u do me a favor this week me and mum were meant to view some property for me and Maggie to get a bigger apartment and a room for Jamie and I was wondering if u cud come with me its my wedding gift to my beloved girls" said Alex.   
Then Jonn spoke “I would love to come and help you Alex no worries have you chosen some of them” Alex nodded and spoke again “yes there a couple of them which are not far from here plus they are near the waterfront they have a great balcony so that my girls can watch the sunrise together every morning” Alex continued “I left my mum a envelope with the details of them so that she cud see which ones I liked more” Jonn smiled he was excited to help view Alex's new home.   
They knew they had to keep Maggie busy which hopefully Maggie captain cud use her at the Ncpd for the day for them Without her getting suspicious about it all Back at the Luthor penhouse residence the girls were still snoring their little heads off Kara was the first one to wake up she slowly stretch out and not wanting waking up her sleeping beauty up from her sleep she crept out of bed and headed to their en suite to freshen up Lena moved slightly and rolled over for some warmth from Supergirl but she woke up suddenly not realizing Kara wasn't there in bed with her so she too stretched out and yawned slowly waking herself up she looked straight towards her blinds and knew it was gonna be great day ahead for them all.   
She too got out of bed put one of Kara sweatshirt and trousers on and went straight out to the kitchen lounge to start prepare breakfast for them all she loved cooking breakfast for them She had a few special breakfast choices she cud do for them all but she just opt to making waffles and pancakes for Ruby and Jamie as it was their favorite ones Sam stirred and woke herself and headed to her en suite and got ready Krypto and Eliza woken up at the same time he was still snuggled up to his grandma.   
“Thank you for staying with me boy yr the best I don't know what I've would of done without you yesterday” Krypto didn't move from Eliza embrace they stayed there for a bit longer Lena had made fresh cups of coffee's and some hot chocolate she took a cup to Dr Danvers she knocked the door first and waited till Eliza had spoken out “Come in Lena” then she walked in and went over to Eliza bed and sat down next to her and placed the cup on the bedside table.   
“Here you go Eliza a nice cuppa for ya to start the day I've got breakfast on the go so whenever yr ready to come and join us mum” Lena stopped didn't realize what she just said “I'm so sorry Eliza I shouldn't of said that at all to you” Eliza smiled and sat up and lean over and grab Lena hand “don't apologies Lena it fine I'm honored u called me mum your like a daughter to me ms Luthor and I'm so gratefully and over the moon that you and Kara are together".  
Eliza continued “I cant wait till the double wedding for all my daughter's” Eliza spoke again to Lena “we didn't get a chance to hang out just us but I hope we cud when yr in Midvale and we can talk more as well about anything u wanted too sweetie” Lena smiled she was happy and overwhelmed that Eliza wanted to spend some quality time just them whilst they were away she couldn't wait to hang out with Dr Danver's she was looking forward it Lena hug Eliza and call out to Krypto.   
Coz he wud need to go outside quickly for a walk he turned to look at Eliza to make sure she was okay Lena waited for him at the door “Krypto I'm all good I promise boy thank to you now run along with Lena I will see ya in a sec” Ms Luthor and the young pooch left Eliza room and headed outside for him Kara came through to the kitchen/lounge she noticed Lena had started breakfast she keep an eye on it for her lady till she got back with Krypto Sam had finished and thought she better wake up the girls.   
She knew they might of have had a late one as they were playing chess with Supercorp intensely watching them play Lena fav game so she crept in Ruby room and she slowly drawn the curtains and without scaring her ruby slowly stirred and stretched out Sam went over and kissed her daughter forehead she eventually opened her eyes and gave her mum a massive hug. 

to be continued with the girl getting ready for their trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so morning has arrived over national city over at the penhouse the girls are slowly waking up early ruby and Jamie are still sleep at the mo but they will eventually be woken up by Sam 
> 
> Lena and Eliza had moment together she wanted to make sure her mother in law was okay and to take Krypto out for a walk 
> 
> Maggie is still sleeping in alex quartz till Alex wakes her up and keep in the dark about Alex wedding gift to her 
> 
> there alot more to come with all the girls as supercorp is preparing their vacation trip to midvale


	13. Jamie Sawyer and Supercorp first trip to Midvale preparing for vacation !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning has dawned over national city everyone is slowly getting up or woken up for their day head 
> 
> Supercorp and Sam and the girls prepare for their trip to Midvale exciting time head to come for the family 
> 
> the arias girl are hanging out with jamie for a little while and ruby has something to give little lady
> 
> supergirl look after the breakfast for ms luthor and Eliza help her out a little till Lena returns

Morning dawn over national city with the super gang

Eliza got her mobile from her bedside table whilst drinking her cuppa and she texted Alex with her favorite two property picture's “hey Alex hope everything went okay yesterday Jamie had fun last nite she challenged Ruby a game of Chess Lena and Kara stayed up with them I don't know who won the game I will let u know” Eliza continued her text “hey I looked at the property picture's you left me loved them here my two favorite's ones” Eliza took picture's and sent to Alex as well luv mum xx.”  
Then afterwards she got up and headed to her En suite showered and got changed Ruby eventually got up she headed to her bathroom and Sam left her to it and went to see if Jamie had stirred and was wake she went in and slowly drawn her blinds slightly little lady had slowly started to wake up and stretched out “Morning Sam thank for waking me up where my aunt's” Sam stayed with Jamie spoke to her “umm I think yr aunt Kara is in the kitchen looking after the breakfast and Lena taken Krypto for a walk im sure she will be back soon.”  
Jamie nodded and yawned then answered Sam “guess who won the chess game last nite no worries I better get up and get change and take Gertrude out for his walk before we leave” Sam listened to little lady “umm I don't know who won I guessing it was intriguing Game last nite between u and Ruby" Jamie got out of bed Sam sat on little lady bed she went over to her chair and got her clothes for the day which was her Supergirl tank top and jeans and her Supergirl trainers and blue jogging jacket she placed it on the bed Sam had heart eyes seeing Jamie outfit.  
She thought it was cute she didn't know Supergirl was Jamie fav hero “i will be right back Jamie” Sam left little lady room and went to find Ruby who was almost finished getting ready “Ruby where did u put Jamie Supergirl gift come with me for a sec sweetie” Ruby went into her rucksack and pulled out Jamie present she followed her mum to Jamie room Lena returned with Krypto and saw her beloved in their kitchen who was looking after their breakfast “morning beautifully thank's for looking after the breakfast for me babe yr the best.”  
Kara turned and looked up and she smiled “morning love did u have a nice walk I'm almost ready to dish up the breakfast now I will make u a cuppa sweetheart” Kara winked at Lena who came into the kitchen and snaked her arms around Supergirl waist and kissed her shoulder “Hey my love hmm cant wait for some time together away cant wait for some alone time and peace and quiet just us and the girls together” Kara knew what Lena meant and she lean into her beloved.  
“Ditto babe I cant wait to show u around Midvale and take u on some of the walks me and Alex use to do when were growing up” Kara continued “plus I will show you my secret spot where I used to go and think and definitely have some alone time with my beloved Ceo” Kara turned in Lena hold and snaked her arms around Lena neck and kissed her deeply and rested her forehead on her beloved's and Lena started to stroke Kara cheeks “Love you so much Supergirl my beloved wife yr so special Kara I'm still dreaming that yr all mine forever.”  
The girl of steel embraced Lena comment “I will always be yrs forever my love u and me together we can help save national city as one anyone who tries to come between us will regret no one messes with us my love” Kara continues “lets dish up this incredible breakfast babe do u wanna call the girls out hopefully they are ready now I'm sure” Lena nodded and walked away to let Kara dish up the breakfast up Sam and Ruby returned to Jamie who just got out of her en suite and finished getting changed.  
The arias girls knock on Jamie door “ come in I'm all ready now” Sam and Ruby walked in little lady was struggling to tying up her laces Ruby went over to help her out and Sam sat on Jamie bed and waited till Jamie was ready for the surprise Lena went to Eliza room first she opened the door Dr Danvers turned and nodded to her daughter in law to let her know Kara was almost finished getting breakfast done for them all she smiled at her and went over and hugged her daughter and left her room towards the kitchen to help Kara out.  
Lena went in search of the arias girls in their room but couldn't find them at all so she thought they might off gone into Jamie room to see if she was wake and up and ready she opened Little lady door a jar love and behold the arias girl's were with her Ruby was helping Jamie tying her shoe laces up Sam turned slightly and noticed Lena had walked in and closed the door behind her she smiled at her. “Good morning ladies and how are we doing this morning hows my little champion doing this morning.”  
Ms Luthor winked at Jamie then sat next to Sam on little lady bed Sam leaned against her best friend and Lena wrapped her arm around Sam who spoke next to her “We are all good Lena we were just hanging out with little lady so u won Jamie last nite at chess u beat my rubes oh dear sounds like a re match to be done" then ruby spoke next “all done now Jamie yr good to go me and mum have something for ya as yr in yr Supergirl outfit 2day" then Jamie spoke "yep i won and beat rubes last nite and i can doa re match if ruby wanted one challenged accepted for sure."  
Sam passed the bag to ruby so that she cud give it to Jamie who turned and saw that her aunt Lena she had winked at her and smiled aswell that she had joined them she reassured little lady that it was okay to accept it as she knew about it Jamie opened the bag and saw a silver long box and pulled it out Sam moved the bag away for her and Ruby remained knelt down in front of Jamie Little lady open it up and her face lit big time she was shocked and overwhelmed she had also tear's falling down her cheeks she wasn't expecting it.  
Ruby looked at her mum who nodded and she took it out of the box and un clip it and place it around little lady neck with Sam help they both clip it together and turned it Jamie looked at it she didn't know what to say to the arias girl's it was a Supergirl emybol with house El crest with cubic stone around it she looked up at Ruby and slid off the bed and went over and hugged her then she walked over to Sam who was more than happy to lift her up on her lap and little Lady cuddled ms Arias. “  
Thank you for my incredible gift I love it thank ruby I'm speechless it totally goes with my outfit” Ruby smiled and she was pleased Jamie loved her gift from them “hey I got one too a house of El necklace mum had given it to me for my christmas box” ruby showed Jamie her Supergirl house of el necklace Lena was overwhelmed and had heart eyes so did Sam as well who was still cuddling Jamie then Lena spoke up “ okay are we ladies ready for some yummy breakfast before we leave for Midvale this morning who is hungry” all three ladies said.  
“Me hungry” Lena laughed at them and got up from the bed and lead the way Jamie slid off Sam lap and held hers and Ruby hand Lena made it a game of follow the leader and sang a little and the girls copied her and they all sat up at the table Kara and Eliza had set up the table and they laughed and smiled when she saw Lena marching and singing with the the girls she thought her leading lady was adorable and cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Lena returns with Krypto and is excited to see her lovely lady in the kitchen she cant wait to spend some quality time together in midvale and have some fun away 
> 
> sam and ruby have some time with jamie and help her out a little and give her a increditable gift wich she adores alot she overwhelmed and speechless
> 
> Lena find the arias girls in jamie room and shared a moment with them and they just about to have some breakfast before their big adventure to midvale 
> 
> thanx for all of the support and reading my jamie story there is alot more to more and exciting moment!!


	14. Jamie Sawyer and Supercorp on their way to Lena Private air strip!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie had stayed at the deo over nite coz of rescuing Brian from the street and cause of what happened down town with a alien cartel they had their mid morning breakfast together 
> 
> Maggie thought she cud have a morning with lady love but she got called in by her boss 
> 
> supercorp and Arias girl and Jamie set off to the air strip

SUPERCORP AND JAMIE SAWYER EARLY MORNING BEFORE TRIP

Lena poured the juice for Ruby and Jamie and Sam dished out the waffles and the pancakes for the young girls who were happy and content and giggling together Kara and Eliza came over to the table with some scrambled eggs and some toasted sunny side up bagels for little Jamie and Ruby, Kara poured the coffee for Lena and Sam Jamie was munching away she felt happy and so lucky to have the best family ever Back at the Deo Alex pop out to the nearest coffee shop and pick up some breakfast for her and Maggie and went to her quartz to see if her beautifully bride was wake.  
Which the detective was and she was stretching out and yawning she saw Alex coming in to her quartz the director came over and lean and kissed her amazing lady “hey beautifully lady I've brought some breakfast for us if yr hungry I didn't wanna wake you coz I knew u hadn't been sleeping well I will always protect u from all of yr nightmares u have had Maggie I promise” Alex lean and kissed her lady again and hugged her for a bit she place her beloved's breakfast on the table then all of sudden Maggie fone started bleeping.  
She un gripped herself from Alex grab her fone and it was her captain he had text her and asked if she cud come in for a bit to help out with some cases they had and was struggling with them Maggie was shocked she didn't wanna leave Alex alone so she looked up at her wifey to be Alex knew it was work related so she gave Maggie a reassured nodded for her to go and save national city “Its okay babe if u have to go I will be okay I can always stay here and catch up on paperwork from our cases and and check in with Brian as well I'm all good babe promise” said Alex.  
Maggie was sad to leave Alex alone she wanted to spend some time together as little lady was away for a bit with her aunt's so she and Alex drank their morning coffee and eat their breakfast together and she text her boss back and say “i will be there in like half hrs” Maggie put her fone on the bed and reached over for Alex who moved closer and sat near and place her arm around Maggie's shoulder and they carried on eating their breakfast together and Alex held her lady love till she was ready to leave.  
“I love ya babe and I will see ya later my love maybe we cud meet up for lunch or I will come over to the Ncpd and bring u lunch babe now go kick some butt over there they are lucky to have Maggie” said Alex they both got off the bed and the detective quickly changed and got into her leather jacket and kissed Alex goodbye “love ya Alexander Danvers see ya soon my love” then Maggie turned and looked at Alex one last time and Alex blow her a kiss and Maggie catch it and placed it on her chest.  
Then left the Deo Alex took this opportunity to go and see the property's she liked and she noticed her phone had lit up and she looked at her messages and saw she had one from her mum which had couple at attachment to it she opened them and her face lit totally ones her mum had chosen were the ones she like a lot she knew she made the right choices so she text back to her mum “thank you mum safe travel hope you and Jamie and Supercorp have a lot fun talk soon Alex xx” the director got the paperwork of the two she liked got her jacket and bag ready to set off to view the property's.  
She had texted Jonn and he manage to asked one of the senior agent to be in charge and that they are only a phone call away and they will be back soon Alex phoned the estate agent and told them the two property she liked and asked view them straight away the director left her quartz and met Jonn at the lift and the both left together to look at Alex new home near the waterfront Back at the pen house Supercorp and Arias girls and Eliza and Jamie were just finishing up breakfast and Kara gathered all their plates and took them to sink and quickly washed them with her super speed.  
She did the same with their cups as well the others went to freshen up and finish packing their stuff Jamie case had already been packed so she went into the kitchen and got her step stool and helped her aunt with the drying up and between them they finished tidying up together Kara hugged her niece and thank her then Jamie left to go to her en suite to freshen up and made sure she had everything she needed for the trip Supercorp had packed the nite before so they were all good to go and they put on Jamie bracelet.  
Before leaving their room the arias girls were already to hit the road and so was Eliza she had Jamie and Gertrude snack ready both dogs were getting excited they knew something was going on they all meet back in the lounge with their cases etc Jamie went into the kitchen and got back on stool and got Krypto treats and place them in the spare small rucksack she had and she made sure there was bottle of water for both dogs and their super bowls as well Kara and Lena grab the dogs cushion beds put them on their cases then Lena messaged Tony that they were ready and on their way down to the garage with their luggage.  
So Kara and Jamie stay behind coz Jamie's fear on lifts so she flew little lady down to the ground floor the others had the luggage and the dogs with them Kara went back into the pen house building and meet the others in the lobby and helped with the luggage and both dogs to the limo and Tony grabs some of the cases and placed them in the boot of the car they all jumped in plus the dogs and they all got comfortable and Little lady and ruby sat together Tony had come in and he had a present for his special little lady.  
He gone and brought Jamie her very own iPod so that she cud listen to music he had put some of her fav film soundtrack on it and some others one's Jamie reached over and hugged tony “thank u uncle tony love it yr the best I will treasure it forever” tony smiled and spoke “ yr very welcome sweetie I'm sure miss ruby will show u how to download some more tracks for ya u do have Bluetooth on it” Tony continued “If miss ruby has Bluetooth on hers yr be able share some of her music on yr one Jamie.”  
Tony had noticed ruby had her headphone around her neck and was holding her iPod in her hands both girls were happy and giggling together and ruby was showing Jamie how the iPod works Supercorp and Eliza and Sam were excited for a lovely break away Lena was overwhelmed that Jamie had made a friend in Ruby and that they were gonna have a incredible time in Midvale Tony had arrived at the strip it wasn't far from national city Lena got all their tickets paper works for them all together.  
And had passed them through to tony to sort it out for them so he got out and went over to the ticket office and got them all booked in then he came back and then he drove the car near Lena private jet and they all got out and went over to the jet stairway Lena flight staff was waiting for her arrival then the staff and tony packed the jet with the girls luggage and the girls made their way up the staircase Lena had hold of little Jamie hand with Kara behind them with Sam and Ruby following them inside.  
Ms Luthor flight attendant got Lena guest all seated Gertrude and Krypto had their own special seat and seat belts Lena and Kara sat together Ruby and Jamie joined them and placed their rucksack on the table both girls had their iPod on and playing Eliza and Sam sat together ms arias got her laptop out and was checking her emails Eliza got her fire tablet out and started reading Supercorp got settled and cuddled up together the flight attendant came over to chat with Ms Luthor “ we are almost ready to leave Ms Luthor we just waiting on green light to go on the strip and leave wud u like some refreshment before we lift off”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Jonn have got some free time to go and have a look at some penhouse apartment for ALex first family home with maggie and Jamie
> 
> supercorp and Jamie are on their way to Midvale just arrived at the air strip just about to go in Lena jet plane Tony gave little lady a gift for her travels 
> 
> there more to come with everyone in nxt chapters to come thanx for yr all of yr support!!


	15. Supercorp and Jamie sawyer on Lena Luthor private Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are on their private jet and on their way to midvale both dogs are a sleep and so is Eliza danvers everyone excited for their vacation together 
> 
> Back in national city Alex and Jonn have now gone to sort out Maggie and Jamie surprise for them Alex was excited and very happy with a little help from her mum
> 
> Maggie is back at the Ncpd and she was asked by her captain to look at some old cases

Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers on their private jet 

MsLuthor looked at Kara then turned to her flight attendant “cud we just have some bottle of water for us and the girls to have before take off please” flight attendant nodded and she returned with four bottles Lena passed over to Jamie and Ruby their flight attendant looked up at the panel and noticed the seat belt sign was on she then let Lena know they are ready to go on the strip now “ladies cud u fasten yr seat belt we are ready to go now” ruby had helped Jamie with her seat belt and she had fasten hers already Kara cud sense Lena was starting to get nervous and she had hold of her hand she snuggled up with her to take her mind off it.   
And the private jet started moving towards the strip and the pilot had the green light to take off the captain got the jet all set and started moving fast and faster and then it took off into the sky Back in national city Alex and Jonn arrived at the first waterfront apartment and met up with the estate agent they went inside Alex face just lit up the apartment was similar to Lena pen house the balcony size was incredible the kitchen was a lot more bigger and the lounge space was big it was a perfect size so they checked the bedrooms the master room was massive but it wud be perfect for her and Maggie.   
So Jonn and Alex checked the spare room and the other bedroom the director was speechless the apartment it self was incredible size it wud be a perfect family home for them Mike the estate agent was happy that Alex loved the waterfront apartment but he wanted to show Alex the other waterfront apartment which wasn't far from the first one so Jonn and Alex enter the second one she check out the balcony first coz it was important for her to have somewhere Maggie and Jamie cud watch the sunrise together in the morning.   
She was blown away it was perfect view of the ocean and side for a lounger and table and chairs so she went back inside to join Jonn and mike and they check out the rest of apartment it was very spacious lounge and kitchen area was perfect size it also had an incredible open plan fireplace the master bedroom and it had two more rooms were also a perfect size as well so Alex had a lot to think about she went to the lounge and kitchen area it a lot more spacious the kitchen it self was massive and she cud see her and Maggie and Little lady cooking in it and having some fun she cud picture Maggie and Jamie out on the balcony every morning.  
The lounge area was a great size to entertain with her family so she call over mike “so I thought about it both property are incredible the balcony size are perfect that was a more focus point for my wife and daughter for their time to watch the sunrise together each morning”Alex said “the first property was incredible perfect size very spacious in each room and lounge and kitchen area was incredible as well but this property has kind of sold me with the open fire place and balcony area is bit more spacious” Jonn loved both property.   
“Whatever which one u choose Alex it be a perfect family home for u and Maggie and Jamie I can see us all having a lot fun time here and many parties as well plus we can paint little lady room whatever colour she wud like with Supergirl house El symbol at the head of the bed area for her we can deck it out for her” Alex was happy and dreaming of painting and decorating Jamie room and surprising her as well “so I've decided its this property that sold me a lot cud we make an offer and use my apartment as the deposit for this place and take our time to move in.”   
Alex said to mike who shook her hand and agreed to take on Alex old place on and allow the director to take her time to move in to her new apartment coz she wanted to sort out Jamie room first and surprise Maggie first as well she texted her mum and sent her a pic with a caption and a pic of her and Jonn in the new apartment Eliza saw she had a text from Alex she sent her a email from the sky's with a excitement smile and she said “I'm so happy for ya sweetheart u can use yr inheritance from yr father to use on the new apartment once I'm home I can sort it out for you.   
If u send me the estate agent details” said Eliza by email Alex face lit up after reading her mum Email Jonn noticed her excitement “what going on Alex good news I take it from yr mum then” said Jonn The director nodded “yep mum releasing my inheritance towards the new apartment” “So we all system go now I can sign the paperwork cud you sign it as well as a my witness for purchasing it for me as mum not here” Jonn was more than happy to do that so they rejoined mike at the table.   
Which was provided for viewers mike had the paperwork all already for Alex and Jonn to sign the agreement paperwork it didn't take them long to do it all Alex and Jonn hugged and was excited for a new beginnings Mike congratulated the director and gave her the keys and wished her all the best in her new home Mike gave Alex a couple of month to move out her old apartment which wouldn't be problem for her as she will have help from Jonn and some of the Deo agents as well Jonn and Alex had said their goodbye to mike and thanked him.   
And they went back over to the balcony and look out over the view and hugged and just stared out towards the view for a bit at the Ncpd Maggie spoke with her captain and he gave her some old cold cases to look over and he assigned her two officers to work on them with her which she didn't mind at all she messaged Alex to let her know what happened at the Ncpd and that she might be late home but she wud love to have lunch with her back on Lena private jet the girls were chilling out.   
Ruby and Jamie were watching dvd's and munching on some snacks Lena and Sam were busy on their laptop with l corp work Kara was reading and writing her next piece in Catco magazine Eliza had fallen asleep and so was both dogs they were sleeping peacefully next to each other the flight attendant came back through to check on Lena guest they were looking after ruby and Jamie making sure they were okay it was almost lunchtime So she went to prepare their lunch they were like couple of hours away from Midvale.   
Lena finished her work and she was thirsty and went over to her whisky counter and pour her and Sam a glass and took it over to her “Hey time out ms Arias u work to hard Sam take a break yr on vacation here a pick me up enjoy it” Sam smiled and accepted the drink from Lena ms Luthor went back and made Kara ice tea for her and sat back next to her lady love Kara had finished her article and was happy to snuggled up with Lena for a while they both cuddled up together and rested and enjoy their drinks together.   
Ruby and Jamie was having fun enjoying their movies and their small snacks the hostess came through from the back and passed the youngest their light lunch which they happily accepted and started to munch on quietly She also made sure Krypto and Gertrude had plenty of water and some small doggie snacks as well time had passed and the captain came over on the speaker to let them know that they weren't far from Midvale private strip which woke up Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so everyone is content and happy on Lena private jet alot of adventures to come for them all in midvale the young girls are more excited Kara and lena cant wait for some alone time and just be together and see all the sights
> 
> Eliza is overwhelmed and happy for Alex that she got her surprise for her little family 
> 
> Maggie wasnt impressed that was called in back to ncpd at all as she wanted to spend more time with alex 
> 
> there more coming in the nxt chapters thanx for reading and supporting my story!!


	16. supercorp and Jamie arrival to Midvale part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so supercorp and Jamie are still on the plane to midvale they are all content on the plane and excited for their new adventures of exploring   
> Lena and Kara are excited for a break and send some time together 
> 
> back in national city Maggie and Alex had a busy morning and Ms Danvers goes to pick her lady up from work and take her on a mystery drive to the surprise 
> 
> the detective is speechless and overwhelmed on what Alex has done and thery enjoy their lunch together

Supercorp and Sanver busy morning!!

She felt a buzz vibrating she looked at her fone and smiled and overwhelmed that Alex has now purchased her forever new family home and it was one of the ones she had liked so she emailed her back with a lot of smiley faces and lots of love and told her that they were almost home now and that she wud fone later on in the evening Back in national city Alex and Jonn got back to the Deo and there weren't much happening it was pretty quiet so Jonn gave Alex the rest of the day off and that he wud cover her shift for her so that she cud surprise Maggie with her wedding gift.   
Maggie and the officers were going through all of the old cold case's and see which stood out more and refile them as well there was a couple of them which Maggie wanted to go through and take a closer look at it in more details she was looking forward to seeing Alex at lunchtime couldn't wait to spend more quality time together the detective had no idea and was clueless on what Alex had done for them and their future she was in for a big surprise at Lunchtime when Alex goes to pick her up from Ncpd.   
Alex went to the nearest cafe and asked if they cud prepare a basket of hers and Maggie fav food the staff was more than happy to sort that our for the director as she was regular customer So was Maggie so she waited for her order which was ready for her she thanked the staff and left the cafe happy and made her way to the apartment and set up before she went to pick up Maggie she laid the blanket on the floor and placed the food on the blanket She make her way to Ncpd.   
She made a pit stop to the florist brought Maggie fav flowers then she drove to Ncpd garage and she left the flowers on Maggie seat then she went in and saw the desk officer who was happy to see her and she allowed Alex to go and find her lady Maggie and the other officers were finishing off when she looked up and she saw Alex walking towards them “hey guys why don't we finish these cases later and why don't u guys break for lunch u deserve it and I will see ya later.”   
Maggie got up and went over to her desk where Alex was waiting for her the director gave her lady a hug and kiss then she had felt her fone buzzing in her jacket pocket she got it out and noticed a another email from her mum she opened it and quickly read it and saw that her mum and the others wasn't far from Midvale they were all fine and excited which put a smile on her face Maggie pulled back from Alex slightly noticing she was bit distracted “is everything okay babe.”   
Maggie said Alex who nodded “yes everything is okay mum just messaged me saying that they are not far from Midvale now” Alex continued “ruby and Jamie are all good more excited about the trip are u hungry babe lets go and enjoy some quality time together as Jamie not around for a bit lets enjoy it” Alex led Maggie out to the Ncpd garage and she unlocked her 4x4 and opened the door for Maggie the detective was just about to get in when she noticed a bunch a red roses in the front seat with a rainbow bow she was speechless and was shocked she loved them.   
She went straight into Alex arms and wrapped her arms around Alex neck and kissed her deeply “i love them thank Alex what's the occasion they are gorgeous” Alex smiled “ cant I buy my lady some flowers to show how much I love her” Maggie dimple smirked and kissed Alex again “thank u babe yr the best ever love ya” Maggie lifted her roses and jumped in and Alex closed her lady door and got in herself and turn on the engine and their song came on Alex turned it up for them to listen too.   
“I have a very special surprise I need you to wear this blindfold then all will be revealed babe” Maggie was intrigue and wondering what Alex had done between her and Alex they put on the blindfold and Alex drove to their new apartment More of their fav tunes came on Alex pulled up and went into their own garage space and stop Alex then jumped out and opened Maggie door and led her out still blindfold the director led her to the apartment and silently open the door and walk them both in quietly.   
She closed the door behind them then Alex took a deep breath and slowly took off Maggie blindfold “open yr eyes babe yr at the surprise” Maggie rub her eyes and slowly opened them her face lit she was completely blown away and speechless she wasn't expecting this incredible gift “I dont know what to say Alex u taken my breath away for sure my love” Alex was overwhelmed that Maggie loved her surprise gift then she reached down for the sparkling wine and the two glasses and pass her beloved a glass and held out her hand and led Maggie towards the balcony.   
“Holy woow Alex this view is incredible I love it a lot I'm sure our little lady will love it as well” Maggie lean and hugged her wifey to be Alex spoke “do u love yr wedding gift our fresh start as family we have couple month to move in plus us and little lady will have fun decorating our rooms together” Maggie was speechless and overwhelmed that Alex had gone above and beyond to find their forever home Alex showed Maggie around the apartment they have two big en suites their room and Jamie was huge.   
“Babe cud we get some stuff for Jamie room and kit it out ourselves we can choose the furniture she wud like to have in there” Alex nodded “We can certainly do that while she away wud she like Kara house of el on the wall maybe either on the ceiling or above her head where her bed wud go and maybe some little Supergirl embol as borders do u know what her fav colours are as well” Said Alex Maggie nodded “yep I do she like light colour's a Superhero theme room sounds perfect as well” said Maggie.   
Alex led her beloved detective back to the lounge area where her picnic was set out and both of them sat down on the cushions and they happily tucked into their lunch together giggling and planning as well at Midvale air strip Lena private jet just arrived and landed and stopped Lena spoke to her flight attendant about their wedding outfits to be taken to the Danvers residence that there someone coming to pick them up for them and to arrive safety and not damaged.   
“No problem ms Luthor we can sort that out for ya that's no worries we will wait for transport to arrive and carefully place them all together u can count on us Ms Luthor promise” the hired van that Lena had organized to transport their wedding outfits to Danvers residence was waiting on the tarmac for them and ready plus a chauffeur driver Tony brother was waiting to greet them the hatch door opened the staircase was all set for them“Welcome to Midvale ladies” said Eliza.   
Who was helping the girls to gather their stuff together Krypto and Gertrude was unfasten from their seat belts and Jamie scooped up Gertrude she carried him towards her aunts Krypto followed little lady Lena thanked her plane staff and told them that they cud go and see their families hope they enjoy their weekend the Arias ladies were all good to go so was Eliza so they all made their way to the hatch door said goodbye to the flight attendant Tony had given his brother a call to ask him to especially look after little Jamie so Carlos noticed there was some movement and head straight over to the staircase and went up and little Jamie was the first to the door. 

to be continued in nxt chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Supercorp plane has only just arrived at the midvale air strip the girls are over excited and ready for their vacation to start and they about to get of the private jet 
> 
> Alex and Maggie are planning on what to do with their new home and the rooms aswell they are content and happy for their new beginnings to start!!
> 
> there alot more to come with the super gang in midvale and national city with sanvers aswell 
> 
> Thanx for the support and reading my jamie story!!


	17. supercorp and Jamie Sawyer arrival to Midvale part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp and Eliza and little lady just arrived in midvale she just about to meet Tony Brother Carlos who will be looking after them till they reach the Danver residence's   
> the wedding outfit get's pick up first by someone Lena arranged with then they follow the super gang to Eliza residences  
> Jamie and Ruby are excited and so is Sam to have some peace and quiet time with supercorp and Eliza

The plane Hatched just opened Jamie meeting Tony Brother 

“Good afternoon Miss Sawyer my name is Carlos I'm Tony brother lovely to meet ya I will be yr chauffeur for 2day” Jamie smiled and held out her free hand to shake Carlos hand “lovely to meet you Carlos and this is Gertrude” Carlos spoke “ wud u like me to take Gertrude for u and carry him to the car and help u down the stairs my brother spoke highly of you miss Sawyer” Jamie smiled “ yes please Carlos that wud be greet thank u yr brother is like an uncle to me he pretty cool.”  
Carlos smiled and was happy that his brother had found his forever family within Jamie family he couldn't wait to get to know little lady as well so he carried the young pooch and escorted little lady down the stairs then headed towards the limo and placed Gertrude in the car then he saw the others appear he went back up on the staircases and help the ladies out “good afternoon ms Luthor my brother Tony phoned head to let me know u were coming he asked me if I cud be yr chauffeur to take yr family to the Danver's residence I'm Carlos lovely to finally meet you and yr lovely family Ms Luthor.”  
Lena took a moment before speaking “its lovely to finally meet Tony brother its an honour Carlos I will introduce u to my family once we are in the limo and settled been a long flight for us all” Lena said Carlos escorted his brother boss to her limo and her family Ms Luthor noticed the hired van that was bringing the wedding outfit to the house she went over to talk with the driver her plane staff came down the stairs carrying the outfits the local wedding dress store manger Gina got out of the van and greeted Lena.   
“Its an honour to meet you Ms Luthor I'm Gina I will take care of all of the wedding outfit for you that's promise I will open up the back and get started hanging all of them up” which Gina did she open the back of van It was specially equipped to carry wedding dress or prom dress for their customers Gina carefully place them in the van and hanged them up one by one then she closed the door “thank Gina for taking care of our wedding outfits its means a lot I'm totally gratefully for yr help cud u please make sure when the time comes that they are gently pressed out and not damaged at all for us.”   
Said Ms Luthor “not a problem Lena we can definitely do that before yr big day that's not a problem I will personally look after yr outfits for ya”said Gina Lena shook Gina hand she told her to follow them and then she wud sort out payment for her Lena went back to her family leaving Gina to close the back up and jumped back into the van to get ready to head to Eliza home airstrip staff placed all the luggage in the boot of the limo allowing arias girls Supercorp and Eliza and Jamie and the young pooch time to relax in the limo.   
Eliza felt at ease now knowing she wasn't far from her home she couldn't wait to show it off to Lena and Jamie and Arias girls Carlos shut the boot down and closed the doors and got back into the limo and turned to face Ms Luthor “so ladies did we have a nice flight over to Midvale we do have refreshment for u all if u wud like them” Lena smiled and nodded “thank u Carlos so introductions time “ so this is my beautifully wife to be Ms Kara Danvers my lovely mother in law Eliza Danvers and my best friend Sam arias and my niece Ruby arias u already meet my other amazing niece Jamie and the two fluffy ball are Krypto and Gertrude” said Lena.   
“Well its lovely to meet u all and I hope u have a great time here in Midvale u have a beautifully family Lena cute pooches as well shall we go and get u guys all settled in” Lena and Eliza nodded to Carlos and he drove them away from the airstrip it didn't take them long to arrive with Gina following them with their wedding outfits Lena was overwhelmed and speechless of Danvers residence it was incredible beautifully area “Welcome home Kara my love” said Lena.   
Kara just lean and smiled and was happy to be home she kissed Lena cheek “Welcome to my paradise my love” Carlos pulled up on the drive to the house and stopped and got out and open the passage door's and then started off loading the boot and took the luggage to the porch area for the girl's Lena and Eliza got out first then Kara followed by the arias girls then lastly Jamie Gertrude and Krypto who stayed close to little lady side Gina had pulled up behind Carlos and got out of the vehicle and went to the back and started off loading one by one the wedding outfit.   
Eliza had set up in the spare room down stairs a hanging railing where the wedding outfits cud go for now then will transferred to Gina when the time comes they all made their way over to the porch and Eliza opened the door they all went in together Lena was speechless she was impressed of the amazing layout of the Danvers residence “woooow Eliza its incredible beautifully house you have” said Lena Eliza smiled at Lena “you wait till I show you the balcony area Lee” said Dr Danvers Gina made her way through and Eliza showed her the down stairs to the spare room where the outfits were going.   
And Dr Danvers helped Gina off load them together “u have a beautifully home Eliza its incredible it totally perfect to have a wedding here love the peace and quiet its lovely” said Gina Eliza smiled“Thank u so much for yr sweet comment there so many fond memories with my girls its definitely perfect for a double wedding thank again for transporting the outfits here” Gina smiled and shook Eliza hand Lena was sat at the coffee table and wrote out a cheque for Gina and placed it in an envelope for her she waited her to return upstairs and she would hand it over to Gina.   
Eliza and Gina had come back through Lena spoke out“Thank u so much for yr helping today much appreciated we will definitely use u again if we need more stuff brought to the house for our special day” said Lena she shook her hand and show her out to her van “goodbye Ms Luthor have a great vacation take care” then she left and carried on her day Carlos helped the girls with their luggage to their rooms Kara and Lena were sharing in miss Danvers old room with her sister the arias girls have the spare room and little lady was bunking with her aunt's on Eliza camp bed.   
Which she was more than happy and excited to share with them.   
Kara and Jamie took their luggage upstairs Krypto helped his little human with hers Gertrude stayed in the lounge area and found a sunny side and went back to sleep The arias girls have the spare room and little lady was bunking with her aunt's on Eliza camp bed which she was more than happy and excited to share with them   
Carlos took ms Luthor luggage upstairs where Kara and Jamie were unpacking their stuff Kara went to find the camp bed for Jamie and set it up for her “Its gonna be fun hanging out with u and auntie Lena cant wait to explore the woodland area with ya Supergirl I'm looking forward to this trip” Kara smiled “it gonna be awesome to show you around Jamie sweetie and Lena as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the girls arrived at the Danvers residences and got themselves all settled and unpacked carlos and gina sorted out what they need to do and both dogs were content and happy 
> 
> Jamie was bunking with her aunties and the arias ladies had the spare room Lena was overwhelmed and speechless of her surrounding's she loved Eliza residence it was a perfect home 
> 
> there is alot to come now the girls are in midvale and also in national city with sanver's and supercorp thanx for yr support and reading my jamie story!!


	18. Jamie Sawyer and Supercorp settling at the Danver residence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara hangs out with niece and helps get her camping bed ready they both unpack their stuff the arias ladies are intrigued and overwhelmed of the peace and quiet and want to explore the danvers residence area both pups have gone into the forest already exploring 
> 
> Eliza and Lena have gone to town to get some groceries and some stuff that they wud need for the week and some stuff for supergirl and Jamie 
> 
> back in national city alex and maggie are planning their furniture for their home and organizing Jamie and their bedroom out

Jamie hanging out with her auntie's and family

Carlos left the girls to it and headed back downstairs the Arias girls were speechless the spare room so big and they had a massive window looking out towards the forest they were speechless and couldn't wait to explore more Eliza checked the fridge and noticed she needed to go grocery shopping for more supplies so she asked Carlos to take her into town Lena came back in and she spoke up “ I cud come with ya and help you out it be nice to see the town area if u don't mind Kara and Jamie will be fine” Eliza smiled.   
“cool that be great Lena thank sweetie” Lena smiled back so she got her grocery bags and setting off into town with Lena and Carlos leaving the others to relax and enjoy their time away as they all were on their hols together back in national city Alex and Maggie were still at their new apartment admiring it and planning out what new furniture they wanted as Alex furniture was staying at the old apartment as part of the deal exchanging Maggie was overwhelmed and excited for their new beginnings.   
The detective kind of knew what her daughter wud like in her room so with Alex started placing an order for Jamie room first which Alex was more than happy to do first so between them they choose a small sofa and desk and chair so that Jamie cud do her homework Alex spoke up “wud she like a Supergirl or captain marvel bed which one wud she go for we cud intertwine the both together” said Alex Maggie laughed and thought it was so sweet that Alex was compromising little lady bed she thought it was cute of her.   
“I love you so much babe yr the best she wud love it and we cud surprise her once we got it all set up for her” Alex held her wifey to be and rested her chin on Maggie shoulder “i love you so much babe I cant wait to start a new life here with you and Jamie its gonna be awesome” so Sanvers carried on placing Jamie bedroom furniture order to deck her room out then they moved on to their room Alex let Maggie place the order on that one and she put her input as well on it what she wud like to have as well.   
She thought she wud ask Jonn Jonzz to draw and paint Kara house of El crest at the head of where little Jamie bed wud be she knew he had a close relationship with her Maggie turned round into Alex arm's and looked straight into her eyes and spoke “babe u are incredible and smart I feel the luckiest lady in national city and yr incredible mum to Jamie who adores u so much when she see yr gift her heart will melt and what u done for us that balcony will be hit with our little lady” Alex smiled and shred a tear.   
And Maggie wiped them away and lean in and kissed her lady in a deep kiss and they lay down on the blanket in each other embrace and made love they were totally under a spell together Alex just wanted to show Maggie how she felt and show her how much she loved her lady back in Midvale Eliza and Lena arrived in town Carlos pulled up in a seclude area and let Dr Danver and ms Luthor go shopping “ Carlos why don't u go and find a cafe and have break on us u deserve it see u in a bit I will text you when we are ready.”   
Carlos nodded Lena and Eliza disappeared and went shopping Dr Danver showed Lena around the town she was surprised and loved it quietness it was unique little town Eliza got her shopping list out and took Lena into the food mall to show her how big it was Ms Luthor was overwhelmed and in heaven she noticed a florist she wanted to get couple of bouquet for beautifully lady and Eliza as well she thought she wud leave that to last when they finished shopping back at the Danvers residence.   
Arias girls had finished unpacking their stuff and went exploring Jamie and Kara had almost finished setting up the camp bed and unpacking their stuff as well Kara wanted to show Jamie her scrapbook she used to do Kara went to her chest box and got out Alex blanket that Eliza had made and placed it on the camp bed for little lady to use “shall we go exploring I have something to show you something pretty special” Jamie nodded and Kara held out her hand to little lady and they went downstairs.  
The lounge was very quiet there was no sign of Eliza nor Lena but Kara knew where they might of gone so she made herself and Jamie a drink first she went over to the patio door and opened it for the young pups Krypto and Gertrude went outside they went down the steps and went exploring themselves leaving Jamie and Kara inside Kara finished getting herself and Jamie a drink she lead little lady outside on the balcony deck Supergirl walked over to the telescope to show little lady she got a stool so that Jamie cud look through it.   
“This is a very special telescope Jamie u cud see the stars at nite we cud come out 2nite and yr be able to see the nite sky if u like it belong to a special friend of mine who sadly passed away and he left me and Alex this telescope” Jamie nodded “that be awesome auntie Kara look forward to it later with you yr home Supergirl is amazing its incredible place there totally a lot to do the lake looks massive did mummy Alex use it” Kara nodded “yes she did she use to go surfing and go in her dad boat they went fishing together."   
Kara spoke "mummy Alex and I we had some incredible moments here when we were growing up maybe later me and u and auntie Lena can go for a walk and I can show u some my fav thinking spots and fav place as well the Arias girls wanted to go for a walk done the shore line they didn't go far from the house Kara had gone back inside to make herself and Jamie some more hot choc little lady had got herself comfy on the lounger she was wrapped in her blanket Supergirl came back outside and saw Jamie on the lounge.   
She joined her she noticed little lady had her blanket over so she sat behind her niece and wrapped one of her arms around her to keep her warm and they both enjoyed their hot choc looked out into the lake together it was so peacefully and quiet Jamie lean back on her aunt and snuggled up back at the food mall Lena and Eliza were getting some supplies and enjoying some time together just them they got enough waffles and pancake mix for Jamie and Kara and a lot fruit for them all Lena also found some rainbow popcorn.   
She pick up five bags to last their trip in Midvale and she got some wine and bourbon as well Eliza felt bless to have such incredible daughter's in law she adored Lena so much she knew she was the one for Kara they carried on finishing their shopping got some fresh fish and some salmon and some pasta for Jamie and went to pay Eliza was almost getting her purse out when Lena just got her card and gave it to the cashier Eliza stared at Lena who stared back “its on me Mum I've taken care of it you done more for us which I'm gratefully its my turn to treat our family” Eliza smiled and hug Lena “thank u sweetie but you didn't have to do that at all lets head back now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara shared a moment of her time in midvale when she was growing up and showing little lady the telescope she got from solving her first case with her sister and suggested to Jamie for them to look at the stars together later 
> 
> Lena and Eliza are still shopping Ms Luthor spotted a florist lady on thew way in the shopping mall 
> 
> the arias girls are chilling out in their room and wanna explore the area 
> 
> there alot more to come for the supergang whilst in Midvale and Jamie will explore more with her family!!


	19. supercorp and Sanvers lazy day with their love ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Eliza had taken Lena shopping and they are on their way back from town Msluthor stop by a florist and ask some questions then head back to the danver residence 
> 
> Kara and jamie are all snuggled up on the balcony decking on the lounger both pups and the Arias ladies are still exploring the area 
> 
> there alot more to come with the gang and sanvers keep reading!!

Ms Luthor hanging out with her mother in law in town

Ms Luthor wheeled the cart out and they headed to the florist where Lena stopped to look at the bouquet which she did and choose two bouquet a blue and red one for our beautifully lady and summer bouquet for Eliza as she done a lot for her and Kara lately she paid and thanked the florist “these are beautifully bouquet I was wondering do u do wedding buttonholes by any chance u see I'm getting married on valentine day not long to go me and my bride will be organizing more of the wedding stuff.”  
Lena continued “we need some done for our big day cud u give me a prices list we will need around 10 buttonholes and 1 wedding bouquet for my bride and small posies for two bridesmaid's as well” the florist was overwhelmed that Lena had asked her “I actually do make them this is just my weekend stall I do own a florist shop why don't u swing by on Monday morning and I can give u a price list and a brochure of ours so u and bride cud choose the flowers I wud be more than happy and honoured to make yr bouquet ms.”   
Then she paused then Lena spoke “its Ms Luthor Lena to my friends thank we are here for a few days to sort out the wedding stuff me and my bride cud swing by definitely on Monday I cud bring our bridesmaids along as well so that they cud choose their posies thank again for these bouquet and I will see you on mon morning” florist handed Lena the florist address and a small price list to show Ms Luthor on what wedding bouquet and posies they do Lena wud see the extended price list on Monday morning.  
Eliza and Lena said “goodbye” to the florist and set off out to the town Dr Danver wanted to stop at the bakery to get some rolls and bread stick for toast she also got some bagel's for Jamie as well to have whenever she wanted too Lena got her fone out and messaged Carlos ask him to pick them up which he did he wasn't actually that far away from their location Lena and Eliza put everything in the boot of limo and Eliza took back the cart and secured it leaving Lena at the limo with Carlos.  
Dr Danvers returns and got in the limo and Carlos took them back to the house back at Danvers residence Arias girls re joined Kara and Jamie on the decking balcony who were still snuggled up on the lounger little lady had drifted off to sleep after her hot choc “Kara this place is incredible its magical we just walked through the woods to the lake it a beautifully view yr so lucky to have this I'm sure you and Alex have a lot stories to share when u were growing up” Kara nodded and whispered not wanting to wake up Jamie.   
“Me and Alex felt the luckiest of growing up here in this house we have some happy moments and good memories” Kara continued “that telescope over there I was telling Jamie belong to a really close friend he sadly passed away me and Alex solved his murder it was our first case together it brought me and Alex closer as sister's” Kara shred a tear and Ruby came over and wiped it and hug her aunt and placed her hand on her aunt shoulder and Kara held it “I'm okay ruby thank sweetie I do miss my friend so much whenever I come here I always think of him sometimes we did have our fav spot where we played hide and seek.”   
Kara heard the front door open and voice's ruby rushed in and checked it out leaving Sam with Kara and a sleeping Jamie in her arms Krypto and Gertrude returned from exploring both young pooches noticed Jamie had fallen a sleep Krypto lean down slightly Gertrude climbed on him and Krypto hoarsed him on the lounger to snuggle up with his human Krypto did the same and laid down near the lounger Sam watched the young pups curled protecting little Jamie. “  
They really adore her don't they its cute and adorable to watch them right I'm gonna help Eliza and Lena unpack the grocery did u and little lady want a refill with hot chocs” Kara nodded “Yes please Sam thank u that's sweet of ya” Sam went back inside and Kara snuggled into Jamie more little lady stirred slightly she was sleeping peacefully with all three of her protector watching over her back inside the Danvers residence Eliza and Lena had just got back from shopping Lena gave her mum one of the bouquets and the other she put in the vase for beloved Kara.   
“Where Kara has she gone out with Jamie Sam” Ms Arias nodded “nope they are both on the lounger little lady is sleep in Kara arms with Gertrude and Krypto protecting watch over them both it pretty cute scene” Lena smiled with heart eyes “Eliza is it okay to re make them some hot choc did anyone else want one everyone put their hands up” Eliza nodded and went into the pantry to get her hot choc tub to refill her hot drink machine Ruby and Lena finished unpacking the food bags and putting it all away leaving out a bag of rainbow popcorn bag.  
Back in national city Alex and Maggie had returned to their apartment and had ordered a take out and watching a couple of movies it was so quiet without Jamie and Gertrude around Alex pulled out her fone and video call her sister Kara answered her fone and spoke quietly without waking little Jamie “hey sister I see u got yr hand fully there bless her our little angel she fast asleep” Maggie and Alex thought it was a cute scene with Kara and Jamie Supergirl whispered spoke.   
“Hey Alex yeah she fell asleep straight after she had her hot choc everyone all cool mum and Lena went shopping Sam and ruby have already explored the forest and the lake” Kara continued “And me and little lady have been relaxing and hanging out here on the decking balcony and I showed her our telescope she and I will be having look later through it to see what stars are bright 2nite” Supergirl carried on talking “Then she just fell asleep Gertrude and Krypto did their own exploring and now as u can see they are snuggled up near us.”   
Alex and Maggie were happy and content that little lady was having a ball with her aunt's without Kara knowing Maggie was sneakie and took a pic of Kara and Jamie together and filed it Alex looked at Maggie and smiled sneakie look “so how u guys doing enjoying the peace and quiet without yr little angel u guys look happier and so relaxed is there something u wanna share with me” Said Kara “sis cud u put yr earphone in yr fone we do have something to tell u in secret” said Alex so Kara did what her sis had asked her and listened to Alex and Maggie.  
To be continued!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both pups and the arias return from exploting only to find Jamie had fallen a sleep in supergirl arms Krypto help his young friend and help her snuggle with her little human and supergirl
> 
> sam and ruby come back from their walk and is completely speechless and overwhelmed sam notice little lady asleep and offered to get her and supergirl another drinks
> 
> Eliza and Lena return from their shopping trip and Ms Luthor wondered where her lady love and her niece aswell so Sam tell her 
> 
> there alot to come with supercorp and jamie in nxt chapter!! thanx for yr support and reading the jamie story


	20. sanver's reveal their surprise secret to "Supergirl"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex telling Kra everything with their news whilst little lady was a sleep and Sam get's to chat with sanvers as well  
> alex and Maggie asked supergirl for more time at midvale so that they cud deck out the new apartment without little lady knowing.   
> lena re joined her little family outside on the decking with sam and Kara with little lady still asleep

Alex chats with sister with Maggie about their news!!

“Umm how do we start I surprised Maggie with a wedding gift this afternoon we pride owner of new apartment near the waterfront I was planning on moving for the sake of Jamie and Maggie” Alex continued “I wanted to give them their own space and somewhere to call their own it has an incredible balcony similar to Lena's so that they cud watch the sunrise's together” Kara was surprised and overwhelmed and gobsmacked that Alex didn't tell her what she was planning for Maggie and Jamie “woow Sis u completely blown me away that incredible gift to do I'm sure little lady will be overwhelmed and excited” Alex and Maggie smiled.   
“We hope so sis coz its our new beginnings and we cant wait to show Jamie sis is there any chance u cud stay at Midvale till the end of the week so that we cud start sorting little lady room for her we wanna surprise her” Kara nodded “I'm sure that cud be arrange Alex I wasn't due back till Friday anyway coz I wanted to show Lena more of Midvale and show her more of where we grow up and sort out the wedding arches and the flowers our outfits are now safe in Eliza spare room.”  
Alex and Maggie were happy content all of sudden little lady stirred and woke up so Kara took out her ear pieces and gave them to Jamie to wear she was still very sleepy “Hey angel our little sleeping beauty miss u sweetheart are u having fun” said Maggie Sam came out with two hot chocolate's and joined Kara on the lounger Alex saw Sam had joined them so Jamie took the ear pieces out so that Sam cud talk to them “Hey there ms arias are we having fun what do u think of Midvale so far” said Alex.   
“Omg its incredible Alex the views the forest and the lake its a dream you and Kara so lucky to have amazing home it totally special here its so peace and quiet I'm honoured to be here Alex thank you for sharing this with me and Ruby guys” Alex and Kara were overwhelmed and honoured to share their home town with their special family Lena finally joined them and lean over and kissed her lady and saw that Sam and Kara and Jamie were video chatting with Alex and Maggie.  
“Hey u two hows things back in national city I hope everyone is behavioring themselves there without us there with u guys whilst I was shopping with Eliza I came across a florist on a stall near the food mall” Lena continued “she umm has her own florist shop ive booked appointment to arrange the flowers for our big day I'm seeing Jessica on Monday so what colours flowers are we leaning on as its valentine day” Lena continued“I thought we cud have like for the bridesmaids posie a rainbow one for them for the buttonholes red rose with maybe our fav flowers with it.”   
Sanvers loved Lena idea “wooow Lena's we both love yr idea yep we totally on board with that maybe with the arches ways we cud have red roses with maybe lilies intertwine with them all around it” Lena and Kara nodded “that's sound perfect guys come Monday we will sort the flowers out and go shopping for the arches as well” said Lena Kara spoke up next “babe umm Alex and Maggie has asked me if we wud like to spend more time here till friday evening and explore more of Midvale there loadz of hot spot and walks around if yr okay with it and L corp can cope without you Lena.”   
Ms Luthor face lit up with excitement “i wud love to stay longer for sure yeah totally sounds perfect babe” Eliza and Ruby came outside to join the family “Eliza is it okay with you if we cud stay a bit long till like the end of the week so that gives us more time with you and sort all the rest of wedding stuff out” Dr Danvers face lit unaware the real reason why Kara and Lena were actually staying longer with her she noticed Supergirl had her fone out and realize that Alex had video called her sister.   
“Of course it okay for you guys to stay here longer we got plenty of food to last the whole week for sure cud I borrow yr fone sec Kara and chat with Alex and Maggie a sec” Jamie nodded to Kara to let her know it was okay Kara gave her fone to her mum and Eliza took it inside “hey u two so Maggie how did u like yr surprise from Alex I thought it was a beautifully gift u did Alex im so proud of you my love so what's yr plans for it then” Maggie face lit up and so did Alex's “u got to keep it a secret we are decking Jamie room first that's why I asked Kara and Lena to stay longer with you mum so we cud surprise her.”  
Alex continued “Maggie was blown away we move in official in couple of months which gives us time to furnish our new home and add some special to Jamie room in it Alex continued “Ive asked Jonn to paint Jamie room and to draw Kara house of El crest at the head of where Jamie bed with be we cant reveal until Jamie see it first mum” Eliza had heart eyes and was so proud of Alex on how far she has come it was almost full circle “Don't worry sweetie about little lady we will keep her busy and entertained she will have a lot of fun ere in Midvale u both take care we will talk soon love you guys see u soon sending a lot hugs.”   
Alex and Maggie sign language for hugs and Eliza went back outside to the others and she gave back the fone to Jamie who snuggled back with Supergirl she put one ear piece in and the other in her auntie ear So they cud carry on chatting with Alex and Maggie Kara wrapped her arm around her niece she felt content she loved spending time with Jamie whilst the others were talking they were all content and relaxed Later afternoon Lena and Kara went for a walk together with the dogs Eliza and ruby and Jamie were preparing dinner and Sam was sat on the sofa catch up on L corp work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie un aware what was going on as she was sleep on the lounger with her aunt not knowing about the new apartment 
> 
> Lena finds out about alex wanting little lady to stay in midvale a little long for them to prepare her room out 
> 
> Eliza spoke with her daughter's and heard their plans for new apartment and trying to keep it a secret
> 
> there so much more to come with Jamie and gang in the last 6 chapters there is some high and low!!


	21. Jamie sawyer first nite with supercorp in midvale part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supercorp and Jamie first nite in midvale goes smoothly Jamie is excited and overwhelmed being there she clings little to her aunt's and both pups stay close together 
> 
> Eliza feel more at home now and excited to share her home with her future daughter in law and her grand daughter 
> 
> Sam and ruby are excited to spend more time with their family

Kara and Lena spend some alone time together

Near the lake Kara and Lena were walking on the stones near the water arm in arm together they were happy and content “So what was that all about really about us staying longer Kara I'm intrigued” she looked straight at her beautifully lady and waited till she spoke “umm Alex did something perfectly special for Jamie and Maggie she has now bought a new home near the waterfront with the best view and she has a similar balcony like ours” Supergirl continued “she wanted to give Maggie and Jamie a proper home and that they cud have somewhere to spend time together when they wake up early and watch the sunrises together.”   
Kara continued “she purchased it this morning apparently and they are decking little lady room first I don't know what they have chosen but they just asked if we wanted to stay a bit longer ere and keep little lady busy if yr okay with that babe I know u have work” Lena took in all what Kara told her and smiled and held her “its more than okay I am the boss of L corp so I can go back to work when ever plus I do have my laptop to check on emails etc” Lena continued “so I'm all good to stay and I'm looking forward to seeing more of Midvale with you babe.”   
Kara smiled and lean in and kissed her amazing wife “i love you so much yr incredible baby” Kara and Lena carried on walking a bit further to let the dogs stretch their legs a little before bed time back in national city Alex and Maggie enjoyed chatting with their daughter and Kara they carried on watching another film together only Maggie had fallen asleep on Alex so she switch off the TV and lifted her bride to be to their bed and gently placed her in it.   
And cover her up in the quilt and kissed her forehead and she left Maggie side and carried on clearing up and switching off the lights and getting a couple of bottles of water for them placed one on Maggie side and then one on her side she climb into bed and went on her side and rolled next to Maggie and wrapped her arms around her tight and she too drifted to sleep and whispered “i love Maggie sawyer.”  
Back at the Danvers residence Eliza was preparing the fish and salmon for dinner she was steaming it and grilling it and Jamie and Ruby was helping her prepare the vegetables and roast potatoes and sweet potatoes as well Eliza went into the fridge and poured out a glass of wine for Sam and herself and went into the lounge area Where Sam was reading all of her emails she was thankfully for a glass of wine “thank Eliza yr the best ever” Eliza smiled and nodded and headed back to the kitchen when all of sudden the sliding doors opened one husky and German Shepard came running in wagging their tails.   
And Lena and Kara walked in arm in arms “Jamie the night sky is starting to form now so soon we can have a look through the telescope soon and maybe we cud share the moment with Lena as well” Supergirl continued “Plus some more of grandma Eliza hot choc with all the trimmings this time if she got some candy” said Supergirl Jamie face just lit up “awesome auntie Kara looking forward to our night sky watch gonna be cool right auntie Lena love u alot” said Jamie.   
Lena went over to where Jamie was and spoke “ love u too sweetie yes it will be incredible it should be a clear nite so who knows what we might see tonight maybe a shooting star” said Lena then she nicks a carrot that Jamie had started cutting Lena went into the kitchen and helped little lady finish with cutting up the carrots with her and little lady giggled alongside Lena she too loved spending time with Jamie Supergirl went in search for Krypto and Gertrude food and make their dinner up girl of steel had only just noticed a beautifully bouquet of blue and red spray of flowers she had heart eyes.   
Lena looked up and noticed “they are for you my love I saw them earlier when me and Eliza went shopping Eliza has bouquet too as a thank u from us” Supergirl turned and walked over to the kitchen area And wrapped her arms around Lena neck and kissed her “thank u babe they are beautifully I love them yr the best ever” as Kara was in the kitchen she went into the fridge and Eliza knew what she wanted it was the dog meat sausage and gave her a knife both pooches were watching her like a hawk.   
Whilst cutting it up the sausage meat Jamie and Ruby thought it was funny with the dogs guarding their food and keep an eye on when auntie Kara gonna place them on the floor which she did eventually both pooches were happy and content the dinner was simming away Eliza and the girls were chilling out on the sofa's together watching some TV Kara and Lena plus Jamie were all snuggled up drinking their hot chocolate together which Lena had made them Jamie rested her head on her Aunt's arms.   
Lena was sipping her wine Sam and Ruby were snuggled up cuddling together Eliza felt happy and content having her family with her in Midvale the dinger went off and Eliza went to check on dinner leaving the girls to relax and carry on watching some more TV Sam and ruby had finished their drinks so they got up and left Supercorp and Jamie in the lounge and went to the kitchen to see if they cud help out Eliza with anything Ruby was more than happy to set the table for Dr Danvers which she did Sam helped Eliza with checking the salmon and the fish.   
It all smelts delicious the veg was doing okay “I reckon another 5mins and it will be ready Sam thank for the helping hand so how long have u known Lena” Eliza asked ms Arias was more than happy to answer Eliza question “we've known each other since college and then we remained friends for a long time and here we are I'm the Ceo of L corp metropolis its a small company but its doing really well at the mo.”   
Eliza was impressed and happy for Sam In the lounge Jamie was too comfortable and so was Kara and they had both had drifted off to sleep In Lena arms which Lena thought it was cute on the way they were sleeping on her Jamie had curled up under the blanket and Kara had just lean on her shoulder and drifted off Lena lean over   
And gave both her girls a kiss on the head and wrapped her protecting arms around them and carried on watching the TV Sam and ruby came in the lounge area was just about to speak to Lena when they noticed Jamie and Kara had drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the girls have a relaxing time together Eliza prepare their first proper meal salmon and fish Sam and Ruby Kara and Lena went for a walk with dogs spend some time together alone 
> 
> Kara and lena return with the pups then supergirl noticed after making the young pups dinner blue and red spray of flowers and thanx her lady for them 
> 
> Lena and Kara spoke with their niece saying the night sky was upon them and they cud have a look in the telescope
> 
> there is alot more to come in the nxt chapter with the super gang thanx for the support and reading my Jamie story!!


	22. Jamie sawyer first nite star gazing with Supercorp part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Jamie had fallen a sleep on the couch lena had noticed and kissed her lady 
> 
> Lena eventually join the girls for dinner and left Supergirl and Jamie asleep and let them wake up themselves which they did and have some dinner with Lena serving them and they have some eliza pudding 
> 
> Supercorp got ready to go outside for some star gazing with Jamie there was a few surprises in the sky

Jamie hanging with her auntie's

So between ruby and Sam they helped Lena to break free from Kara and Jamie Lena didn't have the heart to wake them up Eliza pop her head around the corner Sam and ruby turned Eliza whispered “Dinner is served ladies if Kara and Jamie are sleep we can always plate their dinner up for them they both had a long day especially little lady they will be fine” Lena laid Jamie on Kara chest and pulled the blanket over them both Kara slightly moved her arm around Jamie to protect her.   
Lena thought Supergirl was gonna wake up but she didn't Ms Luthor kissed her girl forehead and left the lounge with the arias girls and joined Eliza in the dinning room area “This looks awesome Eliza woow its incredible smells delicious” said Lena Sam dished up hers and ruby plate with some vegetables between Lena and Eliza they sorted out Jamie and Kara plates and Lena had placed them in the oven to keep warm for them And went over to the table and enjoyed her meal together.   
They chatted and giggled quietly not wanting to wake up Kara or Jamie up Eliza dished up pudding next ruby was enjoying her fruit and ice cream sundae Dr Danvers had made for her and Jamie back in the lounge Kara stirred a little not realizing she had fallen asleep again and found Jamie sleeping on her chest they both under little lady blanket she didn't dare to move otherwise she wud of woken up her niece she wrapped her arms back around Jamie And laid there a bit longer she was content and happy.   
She was finally home in Midvale she couldn't wait to see little lady face when Alex surprise her with her own bedroom Kara was intrigued on what her sister had planned for little lady room Sam and Lena retired back into the lounge ruby helped Eliza clearing up and wiped up the dishes whilst back in the lounge Lena turned and walked over to the sofa where she left her wife and niece asleep she noticed Kara had woken up slightly Lena whispered “Hey my love yr awake now u kind of drifted off when we were watching TV that walk we had must of tired u out a little are u okay Kara.”   
Kara nodded “yeah I'm okay Lena like u said the walk must of tired me out a little sorry I was thinking about things” Lena gently sat behind Kara and allowed her to lean back on her and rested they didn't wanna wake up Jamie up as she looked so peacefully but she wanted to see the stars through Kara telescope so they waited a bit longer After a while Jamie eventually stirred and yawn her head Sam and ruby had retired to their room so did Eliza both Gertrude and Krypto followed Dr Danvers upstairs.   
They slept in her room leaving Lena and Kara with Jamie in the lounge Jamie rubbed her eyes and woke up and stretched out she spoke up "is it time to look through the telescope Supergirl i must of drifted off to sleep for a bit" said Jamie, Kara and Lena thought it was quite cute the way their niece was waking up it was the same way as the girl of steel she hadn't realize she had slept on her aunt's chest she turned slightly and looked up Kara and Lena smiled at her and spoke “Hey sleepie head yr wake yes u did drift off to sleep in yr aunt arms whilst we were watching Tv are you hungry sweetie me and you kind missed dinner time but Lena and grandma Eliza saved us some food if u want some before we check out the telescope with auntie Lena” said Kara.   
Little lady nodded her head Lena moved from behind Supergirl and got up from the sofa Kara did the same but Jamie was clinging onto her aunt she literally carried her niece into the dinning room Ms Luthor dished up their warm vegetables and fish Lena refilled her glass and she gave Jamie some fruit juice and Kara as well and Lena joined them at the table whilst they were eating their dinner together Jamie was happy and content she loved her aunt's they had a very close bond together.   
Once Jamie and Kara had finished their dinner Lena went to fetch their pudding Eliza made them fruit and ice cream sundae's Jamie face lit big style she tucked into it she was humming whilst eating it Supercorp laugh among themselves and watched little lady polish off her sundae and finished her fruit juice as well Lena cleared up the table and place Kara and Jamie plate in the bowl to soak Kara got up from the table still holding Jamie close.   
They went into the hallway to grab little lady coat coz sometime its a bit chill at night she got Lena jacket as well and brought it to her Kara helped Jamie with zipping her jacket up they all went outside onto the decking area Kara was setting up the telescope with Lena help she was making sure it was in working order for Jamie to look through it was a crisp nite it was chilly in the air Lena and Jamie snuggled up to Kara to keep warm Supergirl got the telescope at a perfect angle for little lady.   
Jamie had lean over and looked through the telescope “woow this is soo cool auntie Kara its definitely a clear sky 2nite I can see a lot of the stars twinkling brightly oh wait i see some shooting stars” said Jamie then Kara moved so that Lena cud look through it “ oh yeah wooow love shooting stars they look incredible now we got to make wish before they disappear sweetie yep they are definitely shinning bright tonight Jamie u can almost see a small planet not to sure I will have to have a look a sky chart 2morrow and then we will know which one I saw 2nite.”   
Kara turned towards Lena “i think Eliza might have still the one me and Alex used to have when we were growing up I will hunt it down in the morning for ya guys” Jamie and Lena smiled at Kara and snuggled back little lady re looked through the telescope and turning it slightly to see what else she can see Lena and Kara looked at each other Supergirl lean over and kissed her lady and rested their forehead together this vacation was definitely what they both needed together.   
After a while looking through the telescope Jamie started to snuggle into her aunt Lena took that as sign of she had enough outside they all retired indoors and Ms Luthor made them some more hot chocolate to take upstairs to their room Kara made sure everywhere was secured and locked up and she carried Jamie upstairs with Lena following her carrying the mugs of hot choc they reached their room and Lena place all three cups on the small table Kara searched for Jamie Supergirl onesis.   
And helped little lady to get changed into it and little Jamie climb on one of the beds Lena passed over Jamie hot choc and she got hers and sat with Jamie and drank her one whilst Kara went to freshen up and got herself changed for bed as well By the time she got back Lena put Jamie to bed and pulled up Alex blanket on her and little lady drifted back to sleep Lena turned down the lights Ms Luthor got ready for bed and climb into bed and waited till Kara had returned.   
Kara came back into the bedroom and noticed Jamie had gone back to sleep went over and kissed her niece goodnight and pulled the blanket back over her then she went over to Alex bed And noticed her beloved had fallen asleep she looked peacefully and content so she re covered her and she too kissed Lena forehead and whispered a good nite then climb into her old bed and she too drifted off to sleep and turned out the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie had fun outside with her aunt's she had fun looking at the telescope she loved spending time with her family and her aunt's 
> 
> she did however started to get tired and her aunt's retired inside and eventually went upstair's to their room they had hot choc drink Kara was getting little lady ready for bed 
> 
> Jamie has another big day with her aunt's in town few surprises to come with them all


	23. Jamie Sawyer new morning day in Midvale with Supercorp part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new day in Midvale for supercorp and Jamie heading into town to start on the wedding stuff with little lady   
> so in this chapter Alex and Maggie are discussing about the new apartment and what they wanna plan out with Jamie room they have a lazy morning together 
> 
> back in midvale no one was up till Eliza had got up and let the dogs and started on breakfast the arias ladies are the first ones up supercorp do wake up but refuse to get out bed so they have a moment together and drift back to sleep in each other arms 
> 
> then little jamie wakes up without waking up her aunts she sneaks out freshen up and then head down stairs to the smell of waffles and pancake made by her grandma

Jamie Sawyer first morning with her family in town

Next morning it was Saturday the sunny was rising over national city and Midvale everyone was sound asleep there was no movement from Danvers family at all Eliza was stirring slowly the sunshine rays were coming through her window blinds she stretched out and yawned and rubbed her eyes she slowly woke herself up and gently got up and went to her en suite and then merged and went downstairs not wanting to wake up the household Krypto and Gertrude followed her down. she unhinged the patio door for them and they took a wonder down the steps into the forest Eliza carried on fixing up some breakfast for everyone and brew the coffee as well and hot milk for Ruby and Jamie back in national city the sunshine rays was so bright through Alex's blinds Sanver's stirred and the usual stretching out and not wanting to move a muscle from bed they held each other for a bit longer as they have to work over the weekend.   
Their plans were to sort out the new place and hire a van they move some of their stuff to the new place Alex had ordered them a new wardrobe each so that wud arrive today at the new place plus their new bed Alex had arranged an express delivery she keen to move in as soon possible before Jamie get back from Midvale Jamie bedroom stuff was to arrive 2day as well Sanvers had planned a do it their self this weekend at their new place Alex did thought of asking Jonn to help with little lady room but she thought it cool just her and Maggie to do it together it be a lot of fun.   
Maggie stirred and rubbed her eyes “morning beautifully so are u ready for our fun day at our new place cant wait to spend some time with ya baby been looking forward it” said Maggie Alex turned to face her beloved wife “ morning gorgeous me neither I cant wait I was thinking about asking Jonn to help us paint Jamie room but I thought we cud do it together maybe Jonn cud help us with some of the fixing up the new furniture” said Alex she continued “I wanna make it special for little Jamie and give her everything she ever dream of and more.”   
Maggie face lit up and she thought it was so cute idea of Alex's she thought it was so adorable and special “Aww babe she will feel the luckiest little lady as ever we can make it really special for her and put our own mark on it” Maggie continued “Who wud have a stencil of Kara's crest thou maybe Lena she might if we text her in a bit and between us one does the drawing out and the other paints it” Alex nodded and agreed with her amazing wife the director rose out of bed and went to kitchen and put the kettle on for their morning coffee fix.   
Maggie just laid in bed a bit longer she totally didn't wanna move just yet she was enjoying the peace and quiet “babe I've been thinking u know christmas is coming up in couple of month time and it be our first christmas together as a family and we be in our new place I was wondering if we cud do a big family get together” Alex continued “Like Kara and Lena Jonn and mum Sam and ruby and see if we can surprise Kara with Clarke and Lois and her mum Alura as well” Alex continued.   
"Make it special christmas for Jamie so that she meets the rest of our extend family as well what do u reckon we be able to fit a long family table in the new place we have plenty of room” Maggie face lit and she excited she loved Alex idea for their first christmas together with their family Alex re joined Maggie in bed and gave her coffee fix and cuddled together “ I love that idea babe sound like a perfect moment we have plenty of time to organized that without Kara knowing and maybe we try and locate Lillan for Lena I know she been pondering about asking her to the wedding”said Maggie.   
Alex shook her head in agreement “we would have to locate her the old fashion way I know Jonn wouldn't want us to use Deo tech to find her I'm sure someone wud of seen or heard from her we cud use couple of our snitches to seek her out without being found out by anyone” said Alex Maggie shook her head back in Midvale everyone was sound a sleep or wake Supercorp and Jamie was still sleeping Sam and ruby had merged first and went downstairs they smelt the waffles and pancakes and coffee they both came through to the kitchen.   
“morning ladies I hope u slept well here Sam I've made some filter coffee for you Ruby wud u like some hot milk and some waffles and a pancake” said Eliza Ruby nodded her head “Yes please Eliza that wud be lovely” as they were the first ones to the kitchen they had first dibs sitting at the kitchen breakfast table sam spoke next “yes we slept like a log its so lovely and peacefully here Eliza yr very lucky we wud love to explore more and see some of the town later” said Sam.   
Eliza smiled “sure thing we cud take my Jep out down town I can show all of you around I know Lena wanted to organize the arches ways for the wedding and hire out some wedding chairs” Eliza continued “We kind know how many guest I think it was like 10 people I think Kara said not sure” said Eliza but she continued “plus we need to arrange the catering as well and Dj or a band I know we might have to organize security as well” Dr Danvers continued “And also need to set up appointment for cake tasting for the wedding cake for Sanvers and Supercorp.   
”Sam noted it all down in head the to do list Ruby laughed at Eliza with the nicknames for auntie Lena and Auntie Alex But she thought it was cool Eliza realized on what she said and giggled with Ruby Lena and Kara finally stirred did their usual stretching out and yawning Kara got out of bed and slipped under Lena covers and wrapped her arm around her “Morning my love do we have to get up cant we stay in bed a bit longer” said Kara Lena rolled her eyes then spoke “ what are u like Kara my love we should get up coz we got a lot to organize here in Midvale before we head back to national city at the end of the week then we both be back at work.”   
Lena continued “you know what I'm like when I'm organizing event or charity fundraiser I wanna make it perfect memorable moment for us and yr sister and Maggie and little lady” at this point Kara had her heart eyes look “you are incredible my lady our special day will be perfect and we will have the best day ever” Lena continued “Kara we can organize what we need today we can always split the list in half and get mum and Sam and ruby do one half and we do the other then at least most of our to do list will be done then we can relax and chill out together with everyone.”   
Lena agreed and curled up against Kara then kissed her deeply and wrapped her arms around Kara neck she rolled Supergirl so that she was laying on her back and Kara wrapped her arms round Lena neck “i love you so much Kara I'm so glad we came here for our vacation its perfect” she leaned down kissed her lady they both got carried away a little they tried to not make noises to wake up Jamie they both curled up together and settle down in each other arms and drifted back to sleep.   
Little Jamie yawn and stretched out she was happy she had a bit of lie in it was so peacefully and incredible without waking her aunt up she sneaked out and use the other en suite and got her captain marvel dressing gown on top of her Supergirl onesis and went downstairs she cud smell the waffles and pancake Eliza heard footsteps coming down stairs so she pre warm the hot milk up she knew It was little Jamie Sam and ruby finished up their breakfast and clear their crock's.   
Then Jamie came round the corner “morning Grandma Eliza good morning Sam hey Ruby” said Jamie the arias girls turned and faced Jamie “u look pretty cool in yr Supergirl onesis looks like yr all snug as a bug”said Sam her comment made Jamie giggle a little little lady nodded “yep I'm nice and warm and cosy” Ruby helped Jamie up on the breakfast stool and Eliza gave Jamie her warm milk followed by some waffles and a pancake with her sunny side up bagel as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wakes up for her new adventures with her auntie's and who ever else wanted to come into town with them 
> 
> its brand new morning in midvale anything can happen the girls will start to adventure out in nxt chapter once they are up and ready new moments happens 
> 
> Jamie sawyer in for a big treat in next chapter this one just slowly introduce the new dawn for little lady new moment with her family 
> 
> thee more to come with Alex and Maggie as well decking out there new place with help
> 
> thanx for the support of my story


	24. Sanver ande supercorp busy day head with family part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex and maggie head to new apartment to start on decorating their room and little lady room they wanted to make a start there a few surprises to come for Sanvers their day is filled with excitement 
> 
> supercorp morning begins Supergirl wants to be a lazy she doesnt wanna get of bed but she know Lena has a few things planned with her family with the help of Eliza and Arias girl's 
> 
> the girls enjoy their first morning midvale breakfast with a lot love from Eliza

Supercorp and Sanvers busy Sat morning 

The Arias girls went back up to their room and got freshen up and chill out in their room Sam check on her l corp messages and emails and cleared them back in the Danver sister room Kara and Lena eventually stirred and woke up in each other arms they stretched out together Kara nuzzle her face back into Lena neck and drifted back to sleep Lena rubbed her eyes and woke up fully she loved her cuddles with Kara Ms Luthor knew she had few things to organize so she got out her fone and googled Midvale cake shop and also Midvale catering as well she found both of them and they were right into town so she saved them.   
Her and Kara and Jamie wud do those's also Sam and ruby plus Eliza cud go in search of wedding arches and wedding chairs and the DJ she didn't want a wedding planner at all she wanted to organize it herself as gift to both Kara and her sister and Maggie with security she knew she wud have Carlos and Tony there Kara stirred and stretched out in Lena arms “what are u doing babe morning sweetheart” then Kara kissed Lena cheek and wrapped her arms around her wife “I'm goggling the cake shop and catering so that we can go and organize that I thought we cud take Jamie with us coz she wud know what her mum likes and dislikes.”   
Kara nodded in agreement “no that cool we can do that I can show u around the town as well after we dealt with our wedding list” Lena smiled and hugged her lady “yr the best babe love u to the moon and back” Kara lean and kissed her wifey “hmmm I can smell waffles and pancakes are u hungry babe shall we go downstairs and have some breakfast and well deserved coffee” Lena smiled she loved Kara with all of heart she cant wait to marry her “lets go I'm sure little lady is already munching away at her waffles.”   
They both laughed at the same time Kara slipped out Lena bed got her dressing gown on and passed Lena her silky one and they both made their way downstairs hand in hand and they came through the arch way and saw little lady eating her scrambled egg with her waffles Lena and Kara sat down either side of their niece Eliza gave Lena and Kara a cup of Coffee “Morning little lady did u sleep well” said Kara then kissed her niece head “mum I was wonder do u still have the star and planet chart that me and Alex used when we were kids Lena thinks she saw a planet last nite when we looking thorough the telescope with Jamie.”   
Eliza was thinking then spoke “I think I might of put It in the spare room I can always check for ya love that not a problem” said Eliza then Kara spoke again “me and Lena have been talking mum and we were wondering if we cud split our to do list with u and Sam and ruby if u guys cud find the archways and where we can hire the wedding chairs and maybe find a local DJ I'm sure I can remember someone used to DJ in Midvale” Eliza took in what Kara was telling her then she continued “Lena found a local catering and the cake shop we thought we wud take a trip into town with little lady as she know Maggie likes and dislikes as well” said Supergirl.   
Eliza thought it was sweet that her girls wanted to include Jamie with searching for the perfect wedding cake “that's not problem Kara me and Sam and ruby were talking about taking the jeep out into town so we can all go together then sort out the last bit on the to do list for ya” Eliza continued “then afterwards we cud show Lena and Sam and ruby plus Jamie where we used to go hiking together when u girls were young” Lena and Kara smiled “sounds perfect we wud love that Eliza we might need to walk off the cakes we will be trying out for sure.”   
Jamie giggled at that comment both her aunt tickled her together, back in national city Jonn was waiting for Maggie and Alex to arrive they had text him for helping them un flat pack some of Jamie furniture for her room as soon they pulled up a lorry had pulled up the driver got out and went to the girls “i have some bedroom furniture for miss j sawyer and some other bedroom furniture” Alex and Maggie smiled and thank the driver and signed the document Jonn went over to help the guy unload it and take it inside Sanver new apartment Maggie unlocked the door.   
“Jonn we just gonna pop into the paint shop to pick up some paint for Jamie's and our room we wont be long” said Maggie Jonn nodded and took in some of the furniture with the driver and the girls headed into town Alex texted Lena to see if she had Kara house of El in a stencil by any chance And cud they borrow it for little lady room she waited for Lena to reply which wasn't long “yes I do have the stencil its in my top draw of my cabinet in the bedroom u can borrow it as long as u like Alex missing u guys Lena xx” Maggie read the message and they drove over to Lena pen house and went to pick up the stencil.   
Then headed over to the paint shop they both went in Maggie knew Jamie liked light colours so she choose lilac one and light blue plus they pick up red and blue and gold border paint to outline Kara crest on the wall then Alex choose their bedroom one a darker lilac one which Maggie didn't mind at all she got a couple big tubs of it then they went to the check out and went straight back to the new apartment when they arrived most of the bedroom kit had arrived but the girls wanted to paint the room first so all three of them started on Jamie room one half had to be lilac first then the second half the light blue.   
Maggie started mapping out where Kara crest was gonna go near Jamie bed which was the middle focus and all her furniture was gonna be against the walls so they all started painting it which didn't take long to do Maggie open Jamie bedroom window to let the paint dry quicker the detective started to stencil the Supergirl crest out and she used the gold border line pen to outline the crest first then once Alex had done her share of the painting Sanver swap over and the detective finished painting whilst Alex finished Kara crest for little lady Maggie and Jonn had finished Jamie room.   
And moved on to her and Alex room leaving the director to finish off Supergirl crest and finish any area Maggie or jonn had missed out then she went into the lounge area and sorted out Jamie furniture like her bed and desk flat pack and took it into little lady room So she started with the desk she placed it near the window seal so that little lady cud look out whenever she finished her homework then Alex started with Jamie bed which was in a shape of carol Danver ship what Maggie doesn't know Alex had a custom made quilt with both captain marvel and Supergirl on little lady quilt.   
So Alex continued to finish building Jamie bed up and make the bed and she found the parcel with the quilt cover in it and place Jamie new quilt in onto her new surprise superhero bed Maggie thought Alex was gonna join them in their room to help them decorate it so she put her paintbrush down and went into Jamie room to see why Alex was taken so long on what she was about to see she wasn't expecting half of Jamie room almost done With her most of her furniture almost finished she watched her wife build up Little lady wardrobe she was in shock and amazed how quickly Alex had done Jamie room without her which she didn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have a fun day together decorating and organizing their room and Jamie room Jonn goes over to help the girl's out for the day there was few surprises for the girls 
> 
> Supercorp enjoy their first day in town with little lady 
> 
> Alex had fun in Jamir room making up her bed and doin her sister crest on the wall
> 
> there alot more to come with supercorp and jamie when they head in town for some sugary goodness!!


	25. Supercorp and jamie fun day together/Sanvers having some fun in national city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so last chapter supercorp was slowly getting up and being a bit lazy together Jamie was enjoying her Breakfast that Eliza had made and she was chilling out her with aunts who eventually joined her so in this nxt chapter Jamie and supercorp head out into town with her grandma Eliza and sam and ruby.
> 
> back in national city sanvers is still in their new apartment and getting stuff sorted out Alex was having fun making up all of Jamie furniture so she will be doing more DIY stuff with Maggie and Jonn the detective is blown away and in shock of what Alex had done for their daughter

Jamie Sawyer first Midvale outing with her family 

She was overwhelmed that Alex wanted to do this for their daughter alone it was like her project and gift for Jamie so Maggie left Alex too it and went back to finish painting their room off Jonn turned around “ is everything okay Maggie where Alex” said Jonn Maggie pick up her paintbrush and carried on painting “she is busy fixing up Jamie room she almost set up all the furniture in there so I thought to leave her to it as it her little project and wanted to do it for little Jamie” Jonn smiled and was proud of Alex of wanting to fix up Jamie room by her self.  
Back in Midvale Supercorp and Jamie had finished their breakfast Jamie went outside briefly and call out for Krypto and Gertrude to come back inside coz they were all going out both young dogs came running inside and Eliza had done them their breakfast which they were more happy to have Jamie went upstairs to get showered and changed Kara went with her to help her out a little leaving Lena downstairs with Dr Danvers “So how are u doing now any nightmare after what happened in national city Eliza” said Lena.  
Dr Danvers took a moment before answering “I'm doing a lot better now and no I haven't had any nightmare thank to Krypto being by my side he helped out a lot” said Eliza Lena stood up and went into the kitchen area and hugged Eliza “I'm glad yr doing better now mum while Kara not here Ive got in touch with Clark Ive asked him if he cud go to Argo city to ask Alura to our wedding and my gift to Kara I know she wud love her mum to be there on her special day.”  
Eliza shred a tear Lena wiped it away “woow Lena that's incredible gift yr doing for Kara I'm sure she will be overwhelmed and excited to have her mum there on her special day it be lovely to meet her I never got a chance too” said Eliza to Lena who smiled and was happy that Dr Danvers was on board on her surprise for Supergirl “do u have pen and paper so I can write the to do list for both us” Dr Danvers handed Lena pen and paper and she started to jot down the Supercorp list- cake tasting on wedding cake / arranging Catering and choose the food/ table decorating.  
Sam/Eliza list – archway and wedding chairs and an altar for speeches/ order the sparkling wine for the guest Eliza looked over her and Sam list she looked at Lena “not a problem sweetie this will be done for ya why don't u take ruby with you for company for Jamie and me and Sam can deal with the list in depth for ya” Lena smiled and hugged her mum “thank u mum that be great yeah I was just thinking that with ruby she cud help with the cake tasting as well cool plan mum.”  
Then all of sudden Sam and Ruby came back downstairs “Ruby wud u like to come with me and Kara and Jamie to the cake shop and catering and do some tasting and help us choose the cake and food for the wedding and yr mum and Eliza cud do the other part of the to do list for me and Kara what ya say” Ruby took a moment she looked at her mum who nodded Sam spoke “sweetie why don't u hang out with yr auntie Lena you barely hanged out since we had arrived in national city I'm sure u guys will have a lot fun but not to much sugar thou sweetie.”  
Ruby hugged her mum and then turned to her aunt “ I wud love to come auntie Lena sound like a lot of fun awesome look forward to hanging out with you and little Jamie as well” said Ruby “that's settled that then right I better go and see if the jeep will start up ladies” said Eliza, Krypto followed his grandma outside she opened the 4x4 door and the young pooch jumped inside and sat next to Eliza when she was starting up the engine and it started up first time she gave it a bit revving up.  
And it was running like a dream then she switch off then returned inside when she got back Supercorp and arias girls were all getting ready to go out and little Jamie was coming down stairs in her jeans black boots and she was wearing her captain marvel jumper over her other Supergirl t-shirt she also had on Her Supergirl watch and she was still wearing her Supergirl necklace from Ruby and Sam.  
She brought her leather jacket downstairs she was struggling putting it on and ruby noticed and went over to helped her out and zipped the jacket up “There u go Jamie all done me and u are gonna be hanging out with auntie Kara and auntie Lena this morning we helping them with the cake tasting and catering tasting its gonna a lot fun” said Ruby Jamie got excited and jiggled a little and then high fived Ruby so the girls got their wallets and placed them in their jackets and waited over at the door.  
Supercorp was ready to head out Sam and Eliza made sure the dogs had plenty of treats and water and they all settled off into town together they all jumped into the Jeep Eliza started it up and then switch on her CD/radio on what little lady didn't know she got one of Jamie's fav CD to play in jeep and she press play little lady was happy and jiggling with Ruby in the back With Sam and Lena they all were singing along Kara was sat in the front seat singing along with her mum whilst heading into town.  
Back at Sanver's new apartment Maggie and Jonn had finished painting they took a break and let the paint dry she then pick up the borders paper for hers and Alex room and place them around the wood borders then Jonn started putting together the double wooden wardrobe up and chess of drawer once Maggie had finished on what she was doing then she moved on sorting out the bed which wouldn't take long to put the metal frame together Jonn helped her finished the bed frame and then went to get the mattress from the lounge.  
Then placed it on Jonn found the bedspread that her and Alex had ordered and placed the pillows and cushion on the bed Jonn and Maggie went back into the lounge and carried the dressing table that Alex had ordered for them which was the last part of the furniture two laundry basket he fitted two brackets for the flat screen TV so that her and Alex and Jamie cud watch TV on a Sunday together Back in Jamie room Alex had finished putting Jamie bed together and was doing the finishing touches her new superhero quilt placed on her bed some blue and red cushions Jamie very own Supergirl poster and captain marvel poster.  
She also had her very own dressing table bean bags and small flat screen TV on the wall Supergirl curtains and captain marvel light shade for the main light Alex place little Jamie moon and star lamp that Alex had created for her on the bedside table Alex had one last thing to do she got Jamie a dream catcher she placed it near her bed under the Supergirl crest the director took a step back and checked over little lady room making sure nothing was missing she did noticed no laundry basket and Jamie name tag plus a sleeping basket for Gertrude to sleep in.  
So she headed back out to the lounge area and found them and came back in little lady room and place them down in the right spots Gertrude was near little Jamie bed she re checked again then she call out to Maggie “babe can u come into Jamie room I've finished now” said Alex the detective just finished in their room and went through the hallway then opened Jamie room door she was overwhelmed and shocked and speechless She didn't know what to say “wooow Alex Jamie room is incredible I'm completely speechless Babe you've done amazing job our little lady will be blown away” said Maggie.  
She continued “you given her so much Alex her own little space and comfort she gonna love this room we cud finish her room with a Supergirl mat near the bed” said Maggie the detective walked over to the bed and checked it out and noticed Jamie new quilt then looked at Alex with her dimple smile “Yr incredible babe I love her quilt she gonna definitely using it a lot in the lounge and never let go of it I love you so much Alex thank u for doing this for our daughter.”  
Maggie shred some tears and Alex came over and held her and cuddle her tightly “i just wanted to give her everything I had and give her some extra comforts she can always bring her friends round play in her room she totally be hanging out in her room with Gertrude” said Alex Maggie then noticed there was something missing Jamie bookcase and chair for her desk so they both went into the lounge in search of it eventually found them and together Jamie room was completely finally.  
Sanver held each other then walked out and closed little lady door Maggie led Alex into their room where she left Jonn doing the finishing touches the director was blown away “oh my god babe u both done a great job it looks incredible thank Jonn for helping us out at least both bedroom are done now” Then Maggie spoke “all we have left to sort out is the kitchen and lounge/dinning area and order a lounger for the balcony for little lady when she watches her sunrises deck the bathroom out we should be done by friday when the Supercorp and Jamie comes back can wait to see little lady face come Friday morning.”  
Jonn shred a tear feeling so proud of Alex making a home with Maggie watching them grow closer and closer each day “ I will get rid of the boxes and plastic then at least u guys can plan out the lounge and dinning area I'm just gonna check on things at the Deo and I will be back shortly” Sanvers nodded and hugged Jonn for what he done for them this morning and he left them for a while Back in Midvale Eliza parked up the jeep and they all got out an headed into town Eliza and Sam went one way leaving Supercorp.  
Ruby holding hands with Jamie Lena got her fone out and found out the address of the cake shop Kara had a look and led them down the street they cud smell freshly baked Donuts and bread Supergirl was in heaven Lena noticed her lady reaction she had giggled quietly with her lady knowing Ruby & Jamie cotton on why their Aunt was laughing at auntie Kara coz they were approaching the bakery shop not far from the cake shop where they were heading too Ruby and Jamie open the door to the cake shop.  
Lena and Kara followed them in the staff were a bit busy doing orders so the girls were looking at all the cake designs they completely speechless the cakes had incredible designed ruby and Jamie spotted a couple of them like there was a rainbow cake and unicorn one as well Kara and Lena smiled and looked at each other they both had heart eyes thought it was adorable and cute seeing Jamie and ruby faces lit up they wud ask if they had some small versions of the rainbow and unicorn cake like cupcake for their niece's.  
“I wont be a moment ladies I will be right with you in sec yr welcome to check all the cakes we have available there is some around the corner over there” so Kara and Lena and their niece's check out the other cakes Kara was in cake heaven her eyes just lit up Lena cuddled her “Wooow these are incredible cakes babe what sort of wedding cake wud u like to have a sponge or fruit cake maybe they cud do both by putting them together then icing on top” said Lena.  
Kara definitely like Lena idea of their wedding cake “Jamie sweetie what wud yr Ama and Alex like to have as a wedding cake” said Ms Luthor Jamie was thinking about her aunt question “Alex like fruit cakes with a kick in it and a Victoria sponge we all know she love donuts hehe” said Kara Lena laughs at her wife Jamie approached her aunt “cud I borrow yr mobile auntie Lena so we can video call Ama and Alex then at least we are kind of together while choosing the wedding cake” said Jamie.  
Lena reached out for her fone for Jamie who dialed her Ama number Maggie answered “hey little lady hows my little angel doing so what are u up 2 sweetheart” said Maggie little Jamie showed her Ama where they were and all of the cakes then took the fone over to Lena and Kara “Morning Maggie we at the cake shop choosing our wedding cake and I was wondering on what sort of cake did u like what's was yr preferred fav” said Lena to the detective.  
“Well I do like cake a maderia sponge cake one for Alex well she like fruit one with a dash of good stuff in it why don't u combined it together” Said the detective to MsLuthor Supercorp looked at each other and laughed coz they said that about their cake “why are u both laughing at me what's so funny about that u two” Maggie with her dimple pout looking straight at Supercorp who took a moment before answering.  
“We kind of said the same about our wedding so technically we all like the same type of cake” said Lena then she knelt down to Jamie level “Ama what kind of decoration did u want on the cake I was thinking as it a joint double wedding have like a shield with supergirl Embol then LC intertwined together and for u guys Ncpd logo with handcuffs intertwined together with mum Alex id card”Jamie continued. 

TO BE CONTINUED IN NXT CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the girls wud have alot fun at the cake shop and organising the catering and had alot of sugary goods 
> 
> supercorp just about to chat with the cake shop owner and taste some cake and find out more info and seeking out all the wedding cake the owners does 
> 
> back in national city Alex and Maggie had alot fun together there plenty more fun to come for them in the nxt chapters and its the same with jamie and supercorp  
> thanx for yr support of reading season 3 of jamie sawyer new adventures!!


	26. supercorp and Jamie sawyer at the cake shop with Sanver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So at the mo supercorp and Jamie and ruby are at the cake shop trying to decided on what wedding cake to have little lady came up with a very design for the top of the cake for aunties and mum which they love then she continues in this chapter more in depth of the design of the cake with her mum's on vid call letting them being involved as well
> 
> Eliza and Sam go on the hunt for the rest of the to do list and they successed and finish the list in plenty of time

Supercorp hanging out with her niece at the Jenny's cake shop

“For like the top of the cake with valentine roses and flower bouquet around the cake and the icing it has to be light blue and light Red and lilac for the guest cake with valentine flowers around it ” Maggie heart just sank after listening to little Jamie Lena and Kara was speechless they absolutely loved and adorable Jamie idea of the design of their wedding cake “What do u reckon Ruby of Jamie idea for the decorations” big thumbs up from Ruby “I'm completely blown away Babygirl I love yr idea its perfect sweetie maybe added a unicorn on to it as well then it look even better” said Maggie.   
Lena and Kara made a mental note of everything little Jamie had told them Kara adored her niece idea on the design of their wedding cake they keep looking at all the wedding cakes on show Jamie spoke with her mum with Lena by her side “so are u having fun sweetie hope yr helping grandma and looking after Gertrude as well” Jamie nodded “ I am Ama its pretty cool here in Midvale wish u and mummy Alex was here with us especially here at the cake shop” Maggie gave little lady her dimple look.   
“Ditto me too sweet but me and mummy Alex had to work pumpkin keep the bad guys off the street to all my family safe and you especially Jamie” Lena gave Jamie a cuddle coz she saw little lady was getting upset and tearing up and she wiped away the single tears Little lady turned into her aunt and snuggled cuddled her into aunt “hey Lena thank for sorting out the wedding cake me and Alex we wud love what ever u choose Jamie totally got the decorate perfectly love yr idea sweetheart.” Which made little lady dimple smile towards her mum Kara knelt down and cuddled little Jamie “tell Alex we will be bring a sample back with piece's of both of the cakes sponge and fruit one then at least u both can try them” said Kara Maggie nodded “sounds perfect thank u Kara that be great u guys are the best right I better go and see what Alex is up bye for now pumpkins we will video call u later sweetheart okay.”   
Little Jamie nodded her head then hide herself into her aunt cuddle she hated been away from Maggie and Alex “See ya guys soon Supercorp talk later luv you guys” said Maggie Lena ended the call and placed her fone in her pocket then little Jamie wrapped her arm around Lena neck and Kara helped her wife up and supported her she too wrapped her arms her wife and niece to comfort her niece Ruby was admiring all of the cakes she loved all the different design's.   
“These cakes are incredible auntie Kara it wud be hard to choose from but I love yr idea on the design on the top cake Jamie it will look perfect” said Ruby “ yr design idea sweetie I love it” said a voice coming around the corner “I take it yr a big Supergirl fan sweetie” then Jamie nodded to the stranger “Omg it cant be yr Lena Luthor the Ceo of L Corp I heard of you yr work is Incredible I've read couple of catco mag of some of interviews Ms Luthor its a honour to meet you.”   
Lena shook hands with the young lady “sorry I should of introduced my self my name is jenny I own this cake shop it honour to meet you all how can I help ya ladies today” said jenny "these lovely lady's are mine and Lena niece's Ruby arias and Jamie Sawyer they are both a massive Supergirl fan” jenny smiled "those article u spoke off were mine ones I'm the writter for Catco" said Kara to Jenny, “well it lovely to meet you Kara Danvers yr articles are the best ever a life saver to read” Kara smiled and was happy.   
“Well the reason why we are here we wud like to do a wedding cake tasting me and my lovely bride here we are getting married on valentine days alongside with Jamie mum and Kara sister its a double wedding for us” Lena continued “We wud like combined sponge and fruit 3 tier wedding cake with Jamie design for the top cake and maybe have Supergirl crest on the middle cake with some wedding bouquet flower around all three cakes with the icing to have light red and light blue and for the guest cake maybe lilac colour if that possible.”   
Jenny jotted down what Lena just told her then she design it in pencil then showed them Supercorp and Jamie and ruby face lit up big time jenny design it to the tea "wooow hmm now that's a wedding cake design good team work” Jenny smiled at the ladies who loved her design “Why don't I give u some sample of the fruit and sponge one then u can taste it and if u want me to add extra ingredients I don't mind at all please take a seat ladies I will be right back” said Jenny.   
Then she left and sort out some sample and a couple cupcakes with the Supergirl crest on them for Ruby and Jamie Lena sat down still cuddling Jamie who hide her face against Lena chest ms Luthor wrapped her arm around little lady ruby wanted a cuddled from Kara who was more than happy to do “Hey Jamie are u okay I know what might cheer u up Ruby disappeared and went to find Jenny to see if she cud make Jamie a special hot choc with all the trimming to cheer her up.  
Ruby came back with a plate with two Supergirl cupcakes “ she gave me these for us Jamie its got a surprise inside she said here u go” said Ms Arias little Jamie UN hide herself and sat up Lena noticed a knife and she cut it in half for Jamie who gave her one half of it and she had the other Ruby did the same with Kara they all munched on the cupcake Lena enjoyed it.   
“Hmmm that was delicious yum we can definitely have Jenny make some more maybe have the guest name's on them ”With the Supergirl crest and whatever design u wud like Ruby maybe some soccer one and captain marvel ones” Ruby and Jamie looked at each other and giggled and high fived each other Supercorp shook their heads Jenny returned with 4 hot chocolate's drinks with some special trimming “here u go ladies and here are some samples a couple of different fruit one i have here in the shop and sponge one with some fruit in it bon appetite” said Jenny.   
She joined the girls while they were trying out the samples and enjoyed her hot choc with them “so Jamie which one yr fav one out of the two sponges and two fruit ones” Jamie turned to look at Lena for reassurance “Its okay Jamie which one did u like best out of the sponges” so Jamie pointed to the choc sponge with some fruit in it and she pointed to the mixed fruit with cherry in it with the bit of zest tang to it” Jenny smiled.   
Spoke softly to Jamie “great choices Jamie they are our best top seller nicely done sweetheart” then Jamie smiled back at Jenny who allowed little lady to finish off her two piece's she placed extra cream with it and little Jamie seemed to enjoy it a lot more Lena smiled back at Jenny “thank u for doing that for Jamie she not so good with totally stranger's and It take her time to warm up to someone” said Lena to Jenny then she turned to Kara and Ruby.   
“How about you ladies which ones were yr favorite's one” Supergirl spoke “both of the fruit one are delicious and the two sponges are incredible loved them its gonna be hard to choose how about u ruby which ones did u like the most” Ruby took her time and sip on her hot choc then spoke out “ I liked both of the fruit ones and the two sponges if I had to choose it wud be the same as Jamie it will be hard choice why don't u have both fruit ones and both flavored sponges and combined them together."   
Ruby continued "That way u wouldn't have to choose out of them” Jenny loved Ruby idea big style Kara and Lena looked at each other then re tasted their samples both ruby and Jamie looked at their aunts at the same time to see what they were thinking Kara sort of knew what Lena was thinking ruby was right they cud combined the two fruits and the two sponges together it be incredible mystery wedding cake “Cud we have the same sample made up for my sister in law and her partner so that we can take it back to national city and get their opinion on the cake please jenny” said Lena.   
Then Kara spoke out “Babe I do love ruby idea combining both cakes together that way we can have amazing tastie wedding cake for us all my vote is for ruby idea” said Kara then it was up to Lena and Jamie to talk but little lady cud read her aunt a little on what she was thinking but she wanted a second opinion with her niece   
“our vote is for ruby idea to combined it together and I'm sure Ama and mummy Alex wud love it jenny please cud me and Ruby buy some more of yr cupcake from ya they were delicious” said Jamie.  
Jenny smiled at little lady “of course u can sweet we can do up a box of some of the different flavored cupcakes ones i have in shop plus I can make u some special one to take back home as well for u both” said jenny at the same time ruby and Jamie said thank u to Jenny for the cakes and their hot choc “ yr very welcome sweetheart's yr more than welcome anytime u know where to find us ladies.” 

To be continued in nxt chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the end supercorp and Ruby and jamie came to a decision eventually about the wedding cake they enjoyed having the cake tasting and some hot choc's which cheered little lady up 
> 
> supercorp and sanver loved Jamie idea on the design of the wedding cake and loved ruby idea to combined the cake with sponge and fruit 3 tier 
> 
> there alot more to come in the nxt chapter with Sam and Eliza and super gang 
> 
> thanx for reading the this chapter and yr support!!


	27. Eliza danver and Sam Arias on the hunt for wedding arches/Dj's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter we are with Eliza and sam in search of the wedding arches and dj and some wine which Eliza knows who to go to some old friends her and her husband knew so they have a bit of fun tasting the wine and buying some wine for the week with the girls 
> 
> so supercorp and the youngester had fun designing the wedding cake its all hush hush its top secret 
> 
> there alot more to come within the last chapter of season 3 then season 4 will be arriving

Dr Danvers and Ms Arias have some fun together 

Back in town Eliza and Sam went to the garden centre and they spotted some arch ways they need a big one for when Supercorp and Sanvers says their vows and one for them to enter aisle they did noticed an altar so they both went to find a member of staff And explained what they wanted and they bought them on the spot they also said they need over 10 white chairs for a wedding the garden centre had everything they need so between Sam and Eliza they paid up front and told the staff where to delivery the archways and chairs too.   
And both of them thank the staff and head out to the next item on their list DJ and wine/ champagne Eliza knew where to go and led Sam to a Winery Eliza Knew the family who runs it “Good morning Chantelle good morning Frank how are u both I was wondering if me and my friend Sam cud have a chat with ya about ordering some of yr incredible wine and champagne for a very special event” Eliza continued. “Which gonna happen next yr on valentine day at my residences and also cud I put an order for yr special Christmas champagne and white and red boxe ones for Christmas both my daughter love Christmas” Eliza continued.   
“And I wud like to give them these boxes to them plus both my daughter in laws love bourbon and tequila do u have a top seller ere Sam whats yr fav wine if u wud like a bottle to take back to the house for yr stay” Dr Danvers spoke again“We cud take back some wine for the girls to have whilst u all staying Sam” ms arias smiled at Eliza “That wud be lovely Eliza thank u so much I'm sure Kara and Lena wud love that Chantelle do u have any chance non alcoholic sparkling wine as well please.”   
Chantelle and frank wrote down Eliza order and they went in search for their very best champagne white and red wine seller and brought them back to the counter “How many bottle of champagne and red and white wine Dr Danvers wud u like to order” said frank so Sam and Eliza discussed it together “ we gonna need at least 6 cases of yr champagne 6 cases of red and white for the wedding and for the Christmas at least same for the champagne boxes and maybe 2 cases of red and white to take over to national city for my daughter's Christmas party.”   
So Chantelle and frank went away and work out the invoice then came back and handed over the booked invoice for valentine day wedding and delivery for a special Christmas box both Sam and Eliza both split the cost of order and paid half each Chantelle came back with a case with couple red and white and a non alcohol sparkling wine and some bourbon and a bottle of their top shelf wine for Sam to try out “Thank u so much both for helping us guys yr the best and take care and I will be in touch when before I leave for national city a week for Christmas Chantelle.”   
Frank and Chantelle shook both Sam and Eliza hand said their goodbyes both Sam and Eliza left the store and headed over to the cafe to seek out the DJ out for the girls wedding back in national city Sanver had thanked Jonn for all of his help this morning it meant a lot to them to him be involved as he is family they were about to set off when their was knock on the door Maggie answered with Alex by her side “special delivery for Mrs and Mrs Sawyer Danvers I have some lounge and dinning area furniture for u ladies and some kitchen supplies as well.”   
They both looked at each they didn't order anything for the kitchen or lounge or dinning they both look at each other “ can we see the invoices for the furniture coz we never ordered anything as yet” delivery driver was more than happy to show Alex then they both read it and saw two signature Jonn jonzz and Eliza Danvers Sanvers teared up and cuddled each other.   
“OMG they didn't do this for us wooow I'm completely speechless babe the little sneakies u wait till we see them” the driver spoke out “is everything okay ladies can I start bringing in the furniture in for you do I have a green light” Alex nodded “ sorry yes u do we a bit surprised and shocked that our family have done this incredible gift for us both weren't expecting it we can give u hand bringing in some of the stuff and me and my wife will arrange it thank u” driver smiled.   
“No problem Mrs sawyer I will start unloading now for ya if u can both sign to say that u agreed the delivery” between Sanvers and the driver they managed to get the rest of the new furniture in the apartment and thank him for his time “no probz have good day ladies” Maggie and Alex couldn't believe how craftie her mum and Jonn were without them knowing so Alex shoot them both a text thanking them for their incredible gift from maggie and alex xxx” they both receive separate text each “yr welcome my darlings and enjoy yr new home have fun setting it all out love ya both take care mum xx” said Eliza to Alex.   
Maggie had one from Jonn saying “Yr welcome and look forward making new fond family memories at the new apartment looking forward to seeing Jamie reaction when she comes home take care talk soon jonn xx” Alex and Maggie unwrapped their new double sofa between them they placed their new extended table near the patio door for now then carried unwrapping to see what else Eliza and Jonn had ordered them back in the cake/cafe shop Supercorp and Jamie and Ruby were enjoying their time with jenny and they all had thanked her.   
“Cud we place a order for our wedding cake I think ruby and Jamie came up with some creative idea for our special cake and we wud love to go head for you guys to make our cake for valentine day jenny” Jamie and Ruby were excited thankfully that they were part of the wedding cake decision they made some awesome choices and suggestion jenny just had finished jotting down the wedding cake invoice for ms Luthor jenny had stapled Jamie and ruby idea rough pic with the invoice and gave Lena a copy of it along with some more cupcakes for the ruby and Jamie.   
They all said their goodbye to jenny and her staff and ruby and Jamie skipped along together to the next location the Midvale catering company which wasn't far Supergirl and Lena know exactly what they wanted with the buffet food and after meal before buffet and DJ they just wanted it simple and elegant fit for queens Between Kara and Lena they knew what Maggie and Alex wud like to have as well Kara wanted to show the girls Midvale park area to walk round after the cakes they just had they just arrived at the catering shop Kara led the way followed by ruby and Jamie and Lena.   
Supercorp had come up with a list between them and the amount they need for their special day they pre booked it and handed them the list chef gave them a invoice and lena paid them upfront and their to do list was completed they thanked the chef and Lena and Kara relaxed a lot more and led ruby and Jamie to the huge park and they walked off the cake and hot choc they had they all enjoyed themselves together Ruby loved hanging out with her aunts and getting to know Jamie better as well on this trip.   
She didn't want it to end but she knew her mum wud have to get back to metropolis L CORP this week so they all sat down on the bench and looked out over the water and cuddled up together Eliza and Sam had found a local Dj for the wedding for Sanvers and Supercorp big day then they went to find the girls Eliza knew where Kara wud of taken Lena and their niece's to the park lake and they both search for them then eventually found them “Hey ladies did u have a lot fun together how was the cake tasting I bet u had fun with the choice's” said Eliza.   
both ruby and Jamie spoke “ we had a lot fun grandma we even between us we managed to come up with wedding cake idea.”little Jamie continued “And Auntie Lena and Auntie Kara and Ama and Alex have now got a wedding cake but we cant tell u any details it top secret for now right Ruby” said Jamie then ruby nodded towards Jamie “Yep we have sealed a wedding cake now we cant reveal anything” said Ruby Sam and Eliza smiled and giggled and sat down on the bench.   
“Does anyone want a hot drink before we head back then this afternoon me and Kara will take u all for a hike walk and take u to some special place where we use to hang out and camp out” Said Eliza Supercorp and girls raised their hands so Eliza went over to small coffee stand and Kara went over to help her Mum out leaving Lena and Sam with the girls” Sam spoke up “ So did u three have fun in the cake shop with a lot sugary goodness” they all looked at each other and smiled shook their heads.   
“It was incredible Sam we tried a fruit one and sponge with fruit one we came to a compromise and these two came up with a incredible design everyone on the day will be blown away with what we have order Jenny was really nice she even gave Ruby and Jamie a Supergirl cupcake each she knew who I was she a fan of my work” said Lena Sam was shocked that the owner recognize Lena she hoped that this jenny wasn't to in Lena face as her best friend is a private person then ruby spoke up. “Jenny gonna sort out a sample box for auntie Maggie and Auntie Alex she even gonna throw in a couple of cupcakes for me and Jamie for a journey home” said Ruby then she hugged her Mum then Jamie cuddled Lena “I'm glad we came here Lena its so peacefully and tranquil its incredible place I wud definitely return here for another holiday maybe hire a cabin out for me and ruby” said Sam Lena smiled she was so relaxed and happy and content spending time with her love ones she didn't even think about L corp at all she so needed some time away with Kara coming to Midvale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whilst at the new apartment Alex and maggie had a bit of surprise jonn and Eliza had ordered the rest of the last furniture Sanvers needed in their new home which leave them speechless and didnt know what to say to them 
> 
> supercorp and youngester had fun together Kara taken them to the midvale lake park to walk off their treat they had a hot choc and Eliza and sam caught up with them and hanging out at the park
> 
> there so much more adventures to come for Jamie and supercorp and Sanvers aswell in last chapter and new season 4 with the supergang!!


	28. Jamie Sawyer and supercorp  Sanvers memorable day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO this chapter focus on supercorp and Sanvers after what they got to in the morning supercorp and the youngster had fun at the jenny cake shop trying some cake out and choosing the perfect wedding cake 
> 
> Sanver they had a bit of eventfully morning organising their new home together with a few surprises from Eliza and Jonn the girls finish off what they were doing and had a chill out for a while 
> 
> back in Midvale the youngster have had a sugar boost so they are all gigglie and happy supercorp are happy and content and cant wait to spend some alone time together

Supercorp and Sanvers relaxing day

It helped her to reflect what most important to her she just wished that Lillan wud make contact she was worried about her its not like her going into hiding and not call or just show up at L corp she didn't want to concern Kara with it all “Lena earth to Lena hey are u okay u haven't heard a word I've said whats going on with you is there anything I can do for ya” said concerned Sam then Lena turned and face her friend “I was deep in thought thinking about stuff thinking about mum that's all I feel happy and content with u guys I feel so relaxed this place has allowed me to breathe clearer.”   
Lena continued “Kara is my hero to have such an incredible home town its so peacefully here Sam” said Lena then Sam raised her arm around Lena shoulder then lean over rested her head on her best friend Eliza and Kara were waiting for their hot drinks “hey sweetie So hows things with you we haven't had a chance to chat together yet and have a catch up” said Eliza Supergirl took her time “ I'm doing really good I'm finally happy with the person I adore and wanna spend the rest of my life with her.   
"Lena is incredible she so warm and thoughtfully seeing her with Jamie and Ruby she wud make a great mum one day her bond with Jamie is unbreakable two peas in a pod I love her so much Eliza” said Kara Her mum lean over and gave her daughter a hug “aww sweetie I know u do I can see the love u share with each other and the bond u have with Jamie is adorable and cute she loves u both so much u both will make great parents yr little one will be so lucky to have u guy in their life.”  
Their order was ready and Eliza and Kara pick up their mugs and brought them over to the girls “hot chocolate have arrived ladies here u go enjoy them” back in Sanvers apartment they finally finished unwrapping and unpacking the last bit of their new furniture Alex and Maggie started yawning they were both shattered it had been a early start getting new place all set up ready for Jamie arrival back from Midvale on friday.   
They were expecting to get their new place already and sorted out “before we fall asleep here why don't we call it a day and head home and order some moving boxes and order a take out and have some beers and go through our stuff and pack what we can and I will video call the estate agent and tell him we will be moving in early as expected and their old apartment will be available for another family end of the week” said Alex.   
“That sounds like a plan babe lets make sure its all secured and locked up maybe have a look online for an alarm system for this place to play it safe as we have Jamie ere with us I wanna make sure she feels safe and secured” said Maggie her wife smiled and agreed “that's not a problem babe I will sort that out I'm sure Jamie uncle tony can help us out on that one hehe” said the director then hugged her wife.   
“Love you babe so much I cant wait to start our new life here in our very own place with our special lady she gonna be OMG speechless lost for words I hope cant wait for her reaction on Friday” Maggie kissed her wife “i cant wait either to see her face especially with her incredible amazing room that her special ops Mum has created for her little Jamie own space and hideaway” Alex smiled and cuddled her wife and deeply kissed her beloved “ you are amazing mum to Jamie I feel the luckiest lady ever my heart is complete with two incredible souls my beautifully wife and our amazing daughter life is special and we have so many memory to fulfill and incredible journey ahead for us.”   
Alex and Maggie checked everywhere got the couple of black bags with all of the plastics and head out locked up and headed back to their 4x4 and bucked up and went back home to sort out stuff with the estate agent arrange moving boxes they will need to use and go through their stuff that evening on the way home Maggie wanted some vegan ice cream and get an extra one for their little lady as treat “I wonder how they are all getting on with the wedding list I'm sure Ruby and Jamie are fully of sugar and bouncing around Kara and Lena being all soppy and Sam enjoying herself and enjoying her time off in Midvale.”   
Said Maggie Alex laughed at her wife “I'm sure Supercorp and ruby and Jamie are totally fully of sugar boost and maybe Kara taken them to the lake park is beautifully there is so peacefully and quiet im sure they all sat down on the bench and just looking out and chilling out with fully tummy's” Maggie laughed at her wife and giggled at her “what are u like babe lets get some sweet treats and head home for some peacefully tranquility time together” then later we can video call our little lady coz I'm sure she will be wanting to chat with us and fill us in what happen at the wedding cake tasting session.”   
Alex and Maggie headed into the ice cream store and pick out their favs and got some extra one for their little lady the staff knew the detective and the director they had set up the couple with their own account but Alex always placed some notes to cover their account and always tip them Sanvers headed back home and parked up their 4x4 and both got out and got rid of the two black bags and headed inside their apartment and laughing and giggling together.   
And Maggie tickling Alex they walked in and all of sudden they stopped abruptly “what the heck who did this” said Alex Maggie went over to a crate of flat packed boxes and saw a note and read it and spun round “Babe its from Jonn he given us these to start packing our stuff he says there more in the closet for stuff” Alex heartbeat was beating fast she thought someone had broken into their apartment and space she wasn't in the mood for games and chases Maggie placed their ice cream in the freezer.   
She got her fone out and ordered their take out Alex went for a shower and had some time to her self and reflect on her day she couldn't believe that she was moving out and settling down with two incredible people who she adore and love so much she was ready for a new start new beginnings with her new found family she finished in the shower got her comfy clothes on and went into the lounge and watched Maggie move some the flat pack boxes into the kitchen area and the rest in the dinning area then what ever was left between her and Alex and Jamie they cud pack their stuff up together.   
Maggie and Jamie didn't have much stuff Alex creeped walking and wrapped her arms around her wife “We have got so many fond memories here some good time and a lot laughter and a lot giggling moment which I will always treasure Maggie and some small memories with Jamie as well” said Alex Maggie turned around facing Alex and wrapped her arms around her amazing wife “we definitely had some high and lows here and totally some good times I will miss this place as this felt home to me and I know Jamie felt the same as well” said Maggie.   
She continued “our new home will be filled with a lot of happy memories and filled joy and laughed and watching Jamie grow up, a lot of Christmas moments and parties as well its gonna be perfect Alex for us new fresh start for both of my girls” Maggie said she leaned and kissed her lady deeply there was so much love and passion between Sanvers they were making up for lost time they had lost, their love will conquer the world no one was ever gonna come between them ever again.   
Alex press play on her fone and a familiar song came on and they just danced and held each other till their take out had arrived Back in Midvale Supercorp and Sam and Eliza and youngster made their way back to jeep Eliza put some stuff in the boot and so did Sam as well got some goodies for later for them all Kara decided she wanted to drive back so Eliza wasn't gonna argue with her daughter and got in the back with Sam and ruby and Jamie Lena switch on the radio and turned the volume up place her sunglasses back on and so did Kara and Supergirl drove them home singing and jiggling along and held her beloved hand and kissed it.   
Kara pulled up the drive away they were chilled out so relaxed Ruby and Jamie hop out and run towards the back yard and playing chase Sam and Eliza giggled and laughed at them they were excited to see that ruby and Jamie had bonded so quickly Sam was happy to see her daughter found a friend in little Jamie Sam and Eliza headed inside they unpacked the boot “Eliza cud I borrow the jeep for a bit I wanna take Lena somewhere special we wont be long” said Kara Eliza shook her head  
"No probz have fun you two see in a bit.”   
Kara reverse out of the driveway leaning slightly towards Lena “where you taking me babe I'm intrigue on where we are going” said Lena Kara smiled and wasn't gonna say a word she was heading towards the rockery wooded area where Alex and Kara used to go walking together when they were younger Lena just sat back lean over and rested her head on Kara shoulder and held out for her wife hand Kara drove a bit further into the woodland area Supergirl pulled up to a familiar area where she used to go and think and watch the stars she parked up And they both got out.   
Supergirl held out for Lena hand and she led her through the woodland area near the rock area looking out over the long lake the view was incredible u cud see so far out Lena was speechless and overwhelmed she didn't know what to say it was breath taking view “ I used to come up here whenever I was missing home I always look up to search for krypton and search the stars and always pray for someone to find me Kal El brought me to the Danvers I didn't feel like I was home but Alex felt like home she and I had a rocky relationship.”  
Lena listened to Kara telling her about her upbringing with the Danvers “ when I was young my biological mum passed away in a freak accident I didn't know who my father was until Lionel Luthor showed up out of the blue and brought me to the Luthor manor” Lena continued “Lillian wasn't best pleased at all that he brought me to his home on what I can remember she got mad at him slightly then Lex spoke and said I will be yr brother now and I will look after you he was playing chess and that's how it all begin with me playing that game” Lena spoke.   
“I went to boarding school that's where my life took some turns I had some high and lows that where I meet roulette and Andrea Rojas who I haven't heard from for a long time I won a lot chess tournaments as u know then I met jack sphere he and I had history and we trying to find a cure for cancer we were so close to it after Lex went crazy and nuts I took it upon me to change how Luthor corp is run and what we do there I wanted to use it for good to help people.”   
Kara was listening to Lena talk about her life and past “when I was still with Jack I did actually see u Kara on the TV when u saved that plane in the waterfront we spoke about u, you actually inspired me to come to national city and help the city and our people and make Luthor corp a better lifesaver company Kara” Supergirl was speechless she didn't realize how she inspired the most powerfully millionaires to change the world she was nothing like her half brother Lex which made her determined to find Lillian for Lena.   
She knew that Lillian tried to kill her so many time and used her gift against her Lillian had been under Lex evil shadow deep down their was a women who life had changed with the arrival of Lionel kid from his affair he had with Lena mum and she sadly passed away Lillian may of resented Lena for a while but she still took her and raised her as her own child Kara wanted to put her personal feeling a side towards Lillian coz of what she had done towards the Danvers family and pain and hurt toward losing Jermaiah to Cadmus.   
“We cud when we get back to national city to find Lillian for you Lena and tell her our news and invite her to our wedding but we might not be able to find her if she doesn't wanna be found she might of gone underground” Lena loved kara she spoke next “yr incredible babe I wud love to find her and tell her our news I know she be shocked and might be disappointed in me getting close to a kryptonian but she doesn't know us Kara she hasn't been there for me all she ever does it hurt people and she almost killed u twice and used you”   
Lena continued “ I don't wanna put my new found family in danger coz of her u have become Kara so important to me yr the one for me and I wanna spend the rest of my time with you and live my life the way I want too” Kara carried listening to her beautifully wife “Lena u have changed so much since the day u arrival in national city yr nothing like Lillian at all she has a cold heart you however have the purest heart who wants to help people and keep me safe you are the one for me Lena u have my heart u own my soul yr my everything and I will always protect you and love you for the rest of my life.”   
Lena shred a lot of tears Supercorp weren't expecting to pour their hearts out with each other maybe it was the sugar boost talking Kara lean slightly and open her arms out for Lena to slip in and to hold her and look out to the incredible view Back at the Danvers residence Eliza let out Gertrude and Krypto out to the backyards with the girls the young pooches were having fun chasing the girls around Eliza and Sam retired in the lounge for long earn rest And put their feet up with a lovely filter coffee.   
Eliza had put on some soothing music and they both took some time out and allowed the girls warn off the sugar boost they had early with Supercorp both Gertrude and Krypto were chasing the girls around then play tug of war then they rested on the decking loungers Ruby had Gertrude on her lap and Jamie had Krypto laid across her lap both girls curled up on the loungers they both drifted off to sleep with both dogs watching over them Eliza thought she better do some light lunch for her and Sam and the girls as well.   
They had a busy morning with the to do list nothing to fancy so she though cheese on toast and some scrambled eggs for the girls so she went into kitchen and prepared it she made Sam nice filter coffee Ms Arias was going through her work diary making sure all her business meeting were set for her return she just wanted to get It out of the way something was smelling really nice in the kitchen she did noticed that Eliza had disappeared so she went for a wonder and found Eliza making some light lunch for them all.   
The girl who were still sleeping on the lounger outside Krypto did wake up and sense something was going on in the house and went to investigate and found his grandma and Sam chatting away in the kitchen he thought he better go and wake up Jamie and Ruby as they had their midday nap the sugar boast had fade a lot more. 

to be continued in season 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara borrowed the jeep from Eliza took Lena somewhere special for them to spend some alone together back at the Danvers residence the youngster are playing with both pups and Supercorp poured their harts out to each other their love is stronger than ever no one cud ever break them apart not even Lillian or Lex luthor
> 
> Sanvers realise that they cud move in early than expected which they were excited about so thry hanged out and went out for some supplies for them 
> 
> in season 4 its more focus of supercorp especially on Kara and Jamie and sanver as well the fsamily life will be turned upside down a little and there a few surprise on the way !!! thanx u for all the support of season 3 of the jamie story stay tuned for more adventurs to come!!

**Author's Note:**

> there more surprise on the way a lot more to come in season 3 with Jamie and her family and surprise visit from other characters as well which will be revealed within the nxt chapters to come through season 3!!


End file.
